Moonlight Sonata
by dragonsprincess
Summary: Remus is returning for fifth year.Yet,he's not happy,it seems as though his friends are avoiding him.Little does he know this year will be stranger than any other.There's a new girl from a school in Wales, and she too knows what it's like to have secrets.
1. Back To Hogwarts

Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling. Anything you don't is mine. Don't use my OC's without asking or I might just have to skin you alive.  
  
Disclaimer 2: Here's a new one: the title of my story belongs to Ludwig van Beethoven (That song is soooo beautiful).  
  
**_Summary_**: Remus Lupin is returning for his fifth Year. Yet he isn't as happy as he thought he'd be. His friends have been avoiding him. Little does he know that this year is going to be even stranger than the rest. There's a new transfer student from a magic school in Wales. It turns out that she too knows what it's like to have secrets. Why does Remus find himself inexplicably attracted to her?  
  
**_Full Summary_**: Remus Lupin is returning for his fifth Year. Yet he isn't as happy as he thought he'd be. His friends have been avoiding him. Even though he's glad to have gotten the Prefect badge, he knows that it will seriously impact the amount of fun he can have.  
  
Little does he know that this year is going to be even stranger than the rest. There's a new transfer student from a magic school in Wales. It turns out that she too knows what it's like to have secrets. And why does Remus find himself inexplicably attracted to her?  
  
Well, here it is, my second fanfic. I'm so proud. It might be a while between chapters, because I currently have another fic going that is taking a lot of my energy, and I'm starting school again on the 2nd (I have all my hard subjects in first semester, eeek), I also have this tendency to write VERY long chapters.  
  
Hope you all enjoy it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Moonlight Sonata  
  
By: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter one: Back to Hogwarts  
_**  
Remus Lupin was a fifteen year old boy who was like no other his age. Besides the fact that he was a wizard, about to embark on his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also held a secret, a dark secret...  
  
He was a Werewolf.  
  
And his greatest fear was that someone would discover this secret. After all, it had happened once before. During his second year his three best friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had figured it out. But to his great astonishment they hadn't abandoned him, nor did they tell anyone else of his little lycanthropy problem.  
  
Although, they had seemed a little distant from him during their last term at Hogwarts. And he also hadn't seen any of them once during the summer. Sure, he'd had a few letters, but nothing that great. Near the end he'd started to feel a bit lonely, were his friends avoiding him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But, at this particular moment, Remus was just like everyone else his age. He was chasing his little brother Romulus down the stairs, yelling and cursing at him.  
  
It was September the first, and Romulus had thought it would be amusing to sneak into his older brother's room at five in the morning and pounce on him, yelling...  
  
_"GET UP, GET UP!!! WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO KINGS CROSS!!!"_  
  
And at first Remus had fallen for it, he'd jumped out of bed so fast that you would have believed his arse was on fire. He'd started to haphazardly throw a few of his spare robes into his school trunk. Then ran into the bathroom and shoved his toothbrush into his mouth... it had only been when he'd heard the sound his little brothers laughter had he stopped panicking, and looked at a clock.  
  
_"__ROME__, YOU LITTLE BUGGER!!!"_ Remus yelled, intent on making his sibling pay for waking him so damn early.  
  
Remus knew that he was in for one hell of a year. Romulus would be starting at Hogwarts this term as well. And Remus' only hope was that his brother would be put in another house. Otherwise he'd never get any peace. Between his fellow Marauders love for causing mayhem, the O.W.L's, and his new Prefect duties, if he managed a good nights sleep this year he'd be surprised. But if you added his little brother on top of that... Remus didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Remus had finally cornered Romulus at the bottom of the stairway, and was just taking out his wand, his dark blue eyes twinkling mischievously, when his mother came down the stairs. She too seemed angered at the fact that her sons had woken her so early.  
  
Rhea Lupin was usually a very composed woman. However, at the moment her black hair was up in curlers and her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed in anger.  
  
"Remus Joshua Lupin," she yelled. "What, in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, it's five O'clock in the bloody morning?"  
  
"But Mother," Remus protested. "It's not my..."  
  
"I don't want to hear any 'buts', Remus. What do you think you're doing, chasing Romulus down the stairs at this wretched hour?"  
  
"Ah, leave the boy be, Rhea," said a man standing at the foot of the stairs. This man had light brown hair, and dark blue eyes, just like his eldest son. "Or, at least ask Rome why he's laughing so hard."  
  
Remus sent his father a look of thanks. Aries Lupin had been a Ravenclaw, and had always been able to quell most arguments between his two fiery offspring. Remus had always wondered how his parents, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin had managed to produce him, a Gryffindor. Although Remus had to admit, he definitely had his Raven tendencies.  
  
Rome suddenly stopped laughing. And shot his parents a look of trepidation. Remus smirked.  
  
"Well, you see mother-" Remus started.  
  
"Whatever he say's he's lying," Romulus tried.  
  
"- Romulus decided that it would be 'fun' to sneak into my room," Remus continued, as if he hadn't even acknowledged his brothers interruption, "jump on me, and yell, at the top of his lungs to get up, and that we only had five minutes to get to platform nine and three-quarters. He then took great amusement in watching me run around like there was a rabid dragon on my tail.  
  
"And you know Rome," Remus added, putting on a morose face. "You really should know better than that. The full moon was only two days ago, and you know that it wear's me out for four or five days. I really should be getting all the sleep I can."  
  
Rhea Lupin now spoke in a calm voice. Too calm a voice, and both boys knew it.  
  
"Romulus Alexander, why, exactly did you think that it would be amusing to wake Remus this early, and especially so close after the full moon. What, in the name of Merlin did you think you were doing?"  
  
Romulus opened and closed his mouth. He just couldn't come up with an answer that would get him off the hook.  
  
"Rome, stop doing that," Remus said with a smirk. "You look like a ruddy guppy."  
  
"Now, now Remus," said Aries chortling. "Play nice.  
  
Why don't we all go back to bed for a while. And Rome, don't do that again."  
  
With that the Lupin family all retreated back to their beds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus walked back up the stairs, and opened a door ay the end of the hallway.  
  
He walked across the room and tossed his Hornbeam wand onto his bedside table. He then fell onto his double bed, his arms and legs spread out.  
  
Remus lay there, totally awake. 'Bloody, Rome,' he thought. 'The little brat will pay.'  
  
Try as he might Remus just couldn't get back to sleep; he looked at the clock on the wall, six-thirty. Damn.  
  
Remus rolled back out of bed, and flicked his wand, muttering a Packing Charm. He grinned as he watched everything he needed for his fifth year fly around his room, then land, in perfect order in his trunk.  
  
Remus sat down on his bed, he was bored, and he couldn't get back to sleep. Quickly he decided to go have a shower; at least he wouldn't have to contend with the rest of his family for it later.  
  
Remus opened his door, and walked down the hall, opened a small closet and pulled out a towel. He then walked to the bathroom.  
  
He grinned as he saw the mess that had been made earlier that morning: his toothpaste covered toothbrush was laying face down in the sink, and the counter and mirror were covered in spray from when he'd yelled at Romulus. He'd have to clean this after his shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus turned on the tap and ran his hand under the water to test the temperature. After he was satisfied that the water wouldn't singe every hair on his body, he stood up took off his blue pajamas bottoms, and stepped into the shower.  
  
Remus stood there, allowing the hot water to cascade down his tired body. As he'd said earlier that morning, the full moon had been a few days ago, and he was still a little pale, and looked as if he hadn't had much sleep or food for a week or two.  
  
As he stood there his mind drifted to what his new year at Hogwarts would be like. And he found himself unsure. It had only been last year that Remus and his friends had started calling themselves the Marauders. And at the end of his fourth year, he couldn't have been happier. He had great friends, good grades, and he almost always managed to get out of trouble. That definitely had to be one of the better things about being, quote un- quote, a 'teachers pet', he was rarely suspected of anything underhand (which was more than any of his mates could claim).  
  
As Remus bent down to turn off the revitalizing water, he found himself thinking something he had been thinking for quite a few weeks now, that maybe his friends, the very thing that made his life more than a slow monotonous existence between every transformation, had deserted him. And he suddenly felt very alone.  
  
Of course, he hadn't voiced any of these concerns with his parents; he didn't want pity, what he wanted were reasons, reasons why James, Sirius, and Peter had abandoned him. He felt like the unwanted puppy out wandering the streets on a stormy night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At quarter to eleven Remus found himself being driven towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Rhea Lupin was absolutely furious; she enjoyed having a good half hour to bid her children good-bye. But now, once everything was in a carriage, she was barely going to have anytime at all. It didn't help that she had been unable to get back to sleep this morning either.  
  
"Well, boys," Mrs Lupin said. "Have a good year. I'd come onto the platform, but I have to be heading to work, it's been utter chaos in the Department lately."  
  
Remus' mother was an auror, and there was currently a new Dark Wizard on the rise. He called himself Lord Volde...Lord Volde-something or another. And attacks on Muggles, Half-Bloods, and Muggle-lovers had been on the rise for a while now. The Ministry was having quite the time keeping their world quiet from the Muggles, let alone going on the offensive against this treat. The followers of the Dark Side just seemed to keep on doubling. As fast as they took one of the followers in, another two seemed to take their place.  
  
Many witches and wizards were currently of the opinion of letting the Muggle know about magic, then people wouldn't have to be running around modifying memories every other day.  
  
"Remus, do be good this year," Rhea said with a stern look on her face. "I don't want any more owls talking about how you and your friends are misbehaving."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Remus nodded. This was the same conversation they had before every school year.  
  
"And look after Romulus, wont you?"  
  
"I will, Mum. Don't worry-"  
  
"I don't need taking-care-of," Romulus protested, his brown eyes boring into his mothers.  
  
"No, of course you don't, honey," Mrs Lupin said, ruffling her youngest sons dark brown hair.  
  
"Well, you boys better get going," she said, bending over and giving both her sons a hug.  
  
"Bye, Mum," both boys chimed. "Love you."  
  
"Love you too, boys. Well, I'm off too work," and with that Rhea Lupin disappeared with a soft _CRACK_.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus casually leaned against the wall, and when he was sure no Muggles were looking he slid through to platform nine and three-quarters.  
  
Remus looked around the platform; the big scarlet engine was billowing steam out of its pipes. Students were running around, bidding farewell to their parents, and getting caught up with their friend's news. The air smelled of anticipation, and most of all, magic. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment; he'd always loved the start of a new year.  
  
He was just about to head off to find a place to store his trunk, when he was ambushed by a black-haired, brown-eyed, bespectacled someone. "Hey, Remus," James Potter said, grinning from ear to ear. "How've you been mate?  
  
Remus grinned. "Oh, not too bad if I do say so myself. So, have you seen Sirius and Peter yet?"  
  
"I haven't seen Pete," James said. "But, believe this. Sirius is in trouble, ALREADY!"  
  
"What?!" Remus said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not kidding. Malfoy was running his mouth as usual. And Sirius just didn't want to hear it, so he hexed the bastard. Little did Siri know that Malfoy'd gotten Head Boy this year. Sirius has detention for a week."  
  
"And you had absolutely nothing to do with that, hmm?"  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about, Remus," James said, averting his eyes.  
  
"Sure, Jim, sure. I believe you," Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"C'mon," James said, nodding his head towards the train. "Sirius and I have a compartment-"  
  
"Remus," A young voice interrupted.  
  
Remus spun around and was face to face with his brother, "What?" He asked.  
  
"Can you help me find a compartment?"  
  
"Sorry, Rome. I can't, I need to go up to the Heads compartment."  
  
"Oh, yes. Of course. How could we forget? Perfect Prefect Remus."  
  
Remus turned around, and saw that Peter had just arrived.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Peter," Remus said, going a little red it the face.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" James said with a manic grin. "You're a prefect."  
  
"Of course I am. They needed someone from our year. And McGonagall would have had to be insane to make one of you three idiots a prefect."  
  
"Hey," James and Peter said.  
  
"And I'll voice another 'hey' for Sirius, who's sulking in our cabin," James said. "Do you really have to go up to the prefect's compartment?"  
  
"Yeah," Remus sighed. "Although, I don't think I have to stay there the whole time. My letter just says that I have to meet there, get a few instructions, and patrol every once in a while."  
  
"Oh, all right," Peter sighed.  
  
"Hey, you guys, could you help Rome find a compartment?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sure," James said. "Well, be seeing you."  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
"Bye Remus," Peter chimed.  
  
"By Pete. Say hello Sirius for me."  
  
"Will do."  
  
And with that the friends parted ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus walked down the train towards the compartment.  
  
'I wonder who the other Gryffindor prefect will be,' Remus thought. 'Probably Evans. Won't Jim love that?'  
  
And speaking of his new prefect duties, he had been surprised when he'd gotten the letter, and his parents had been thrilled...  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
_It was the second week of August and the Lupin family was just sitting down to a nice pancake breakfast.  
  
Remus was on his third plate when there was a tapping noise at the window...  
  
"I'll get it," __Romulus__ yelled energetically. He was very excited about the prospect of going to Hogwarts.  
  
__Rome__ opened the window and untied the letters from the owl's leg. When he was done the owl flew off again.  
  
He walked back to the table; handed Remus his letter, then proceeded to open his own.  
  
Remus looked down at his letter, smiled then broke the standard wax seal.  
  
First he looked at his book list. Only two new ones: 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk,' and 'The Darks Arts: How to Defend Yourself, by Connie Derkman.'  
  
Next he opened his letter:   
  
_Dear Mr Lupin  
  
We are pleased to welcome you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of books needed for this new school year.  
  
Please catch the Hogwarts Express on September the first, the train leaves at eleven O'clock.  
  
We would also like to congratulate you on your new position as Gryffindor prefect.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress_  
  
Remus continued to stair at the last two words of the letter. Even though he'd been expecting to make prefect, he hadn't _really_ expected it. He was in shock.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" __Rome__ asked. Looking at his brother. "Did they finally sort themselves out and expel your trouble making a-"  
  
"__Romulus__!" Mrs Lupin snapped.  
  
"What's with the surprised look, Remus dear?" Rhea asked.  
  
Remus shock himself back to this plane. He stuck his hand back into his envelope and pulled out a small silver badge, with a raised 'P' on the front. And showed the badge to his mother.  
  
Rhea squealed with delight. "My little Remus made prefect. Look Aries."  
  
Aries just smiled at his son, a proud smile that made Remus forget his troubles.  
  
Rhea, however, was prancing around the room in a way that would make even a Hufflepuff feel ashamed. Let alone her Slytherin roots. Oh well, every family had its black sheep. It was just that up until this point, Remus had been sure that the sheep was him.  
  
"We've got to treat you to something, Remus. What do you want?"  
  
Remus looked at his mother blankly. What did he want? Remus didn't have a clue.  
  
"I know," Rhea stated. "We'll buy you a new broom. And then you can try out for the Quidditch team...become a famous professional player..."  
  
Rhea had been a star chaser for the Slytherin team back when she was at school. And her biggest dream was for both her sons to do the same.  
  
"That's settled; tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley to get the new school things we'll buy you a new broom. There's a new one on the market now isn't there, the Nimbus 1500? That Remus is what you're going to get."  
  
And so he had. The very next day he had himself the very best broom on the market.  
  
_~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
Remus walked until he got to the front of the train and saw a door labeled 'Prefect Cabin'. Remus opened the sliding door and walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus surveyed the compartment. It was nicely decorated, and seemed to be about twice the size of a normal cabin.  
  
To his right sat a boy of about seventeen with longish blonde hair, and slate grey eyes. This year's Head Boy: Lucius Malfoy. Beside Lucius was a sixth year Slytherin prefect, and Sirius' cousin, Narcissa Black. She had white-blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. It was widely known that Narcissa and Lucius had been dating for the last two years.  
  
To Remus' left sat another boy with silver-blonde hair, and grey eyes. This boy was busy glaring at the male head. Dallas Malfoy hated his bother with a passion. Lucius was always telling Dallas that he was a blood traitor, and that he would never amount to anything unless he got his priorities strait. The arguing between the two most prominent members of Slytherin house had increase exponentially last year when Dallas had announced that he wanted to become an auror.  
  
Next to Dallas was the other fifth year Slytherin prefect. A girl with strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes. Another member of Sirius' large family, Andromeda Black.  
  
Remus went and sat beside Dallas. He continued surveying the room, and sure enough, at the other side of the compartment was Lily Evans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about an hour the prefects were dismissed to do what they wanted.  
  
"Dallas, Andromeda, you guys want to join James, Sirius, Peter and I in our compartment?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Dallas said.  
  
"Just let us go get our things," Andromeda finished.  
  
"I'll wait-"  
  
"No," Dallas said. "Don't bother, we'll find you guys."  
  
"All right," Remus responded.  
  
With that Dallas and Andromeda disappeared down the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus walked down the train looking in the cabins, trying to find his friends.  
  
He got a good chuckle when he walked by an open compartment, and saw Lily telling off a group of third year Huffs. Evans sure wasn't going to let her newfound power go to waist. The Marauders were going to have one hell of a year; she hated all of them, especially James and Sirius.  
  
Remus continued his stroll down the train, when the soft sound of someone sleeping caught his attention. He looked to his right, where a compartment door was slightly open.  
  
Inside was a girl with long black hair. She was already in her uniform; Remus noticed that it was the basic black worn by first years before being sorted. But this girl definitely wasn't eleven; she looked to be about his age.  
  
_Must be a transfer_, he thought.  
  
On closer inspection, Remus noticed that she was a little pale, and thin. She must just be getting over a summer flu bug.  
  
Remus smiled and left, making sure her door was closed. She seemed like she needed the sleep. As Remus continued walking he had an odd feeling, he felt like he knew the girl, and yet he was sure that he'd never laid eyes on her in his life. Weird.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus was almost at the end of the train and he had yet to find his friends compartment.  
  
He stopped, and was just about to check one on the right, when the door of the one to his left suddenly blew off its hinges.  
  
Remus spun around, and grinned at what he saw; there was Peter, hand raised, card in grasp. And there on the floor in front of him was a smoldering mass of what must have been a game of Exploding Snap. Peter's eyebrows were gone, and his face looked like he'd stuck it in a fire place. James and Sirius sat, laughing their heads off.  
  
Remus walked into the cabin, pulled out his wand, flicked it, and muttered _'reparo'_.  
  
"So I see you guy's couldn't even wait for me, before you started causing mischief and destruction," Remus said with a grin.  
  
"Sorry Remus-" Peter started.  
  
"Don't worry about it Pete. I wasn't talking to you anyway, I was talking to Black here, detention already, must be some sort of Hogwarts record."  
  
"Shut up, Remus," Sirius said. "And how was I supposed to know that Mal-freak had gotten Head Boy?"  
  
"That's why you find out who is before you start pissing off random seventh years. It's just not smart."  
  
"And you sound like a ruddy Slytherin," Sirius countered.  
  
"That's not a bad thing, is it Sirius," said a blonde boy entering the compartment, followed by Andromeda. "Because if it is, I might just have to take a page out of my brothers book, and dock another week onto that detention of yours. For...disrespecting another house."  
  
"Get off it Dal," Sirius sighed. "Hey, Andi, what's up?"  
  
"The sky, Sirius, I'm sure you know that by now?" Andromeda responded.  
  
"Hey guys," Peter said. "Congrats on getting prefect."  
  
"Yeah," James added. "So, who're the other new ones this year?"  
  
"Well," Andromeda started. "The badgers have got Sachi Corner, and Frank Longbottom..."  
  
"Ravenclaw's got Raleigh MacDougal, and Derrik McKinnon," Dallas added.  
  
"And guess who got the honor for Gryffindor?" Remus asked, looking pointedly at James.  
  
"Evans," James sighed, a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Yes," Andromeda answered. "And by gods, Jim, could you be anymore obvious?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about that look you just had."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"Please! The look that just screams 'I worship the very dirt Lily walks on'."  
  
"Shut up," James said, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Am I really that transparent?"  
  
"Yes, James my friend you are," Sirius said, slapping James on the back and causing his glasses to slide down his nose.  
  
In a desperate attempt to change the subject James asked the question that is guaranteed to get a nice long answer.  
  
"So, how were your summers?" James asked Dallas and Andromeda.  
  
Dallas groaned. "Excruciating. That tart Narcissa was over at mine like every bloody day. No offence Sirius, Andi, but the tramp was driving me insane."  
  
"No offence taken, Dal, I know my sisters a slut," Andromeda responded.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, waving his hand in dismissal. "And it's not like 'Cissa and I have ever been close."  
  
Although Remus was sure that something else was bothering the Slytherin. You couldn't tell by the way he was acting. But Remus' acute senses could tell that something was up with the youngest Malfoy. And he smelled different as well, and for some reason it made Remus feel uneasy around Dallas. Remus however just dismissed that last part as nerves about what his other friends were up to.  
  
And with that, the discussion of what the others had done commenced. Turns out that Sirius had practically camped out at the Potters' place, and that Peter had spent a few weeks there as well.  
  
'Great,' Remus thought. 'They got together and had a grand ol' time without me.'  
  
"Andi, you got your hair cut." Sirius said.  
  
And so Andromeda had. Her hair, which had been a nice, waist length plait last year. Was now cut in an upside-down V from the back. It was very short at the base of her neck, and as it moved closer to her face got longer.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Andromeda responded. "You like?"  
  
"Yeah, it's cute," Sirius responded. "I bet Aunt Cynthia just loved it," he stated sarcastically.  
  
"Of course, she absolutely 'adored' it," Andi stated, taking sarcasm and redefining it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The train ride continued much like that, with everyone swapping summer stories. Although Remus kept quite most of the time. Not only had his feelings of exclusion been proven as more than the exaggeration of a bored mind. But he could tell that his friends were hiding something, he didn't know what, but even though he was in a compartment full of companions, he felt more alone than he had all summer.  
  
As the hours wore on Remus kept glancing at his watch. And soon it was about twenty after six.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Remus said, interrupting a game of chess between Dallas and James (James was getting his clock cleaned).  
  
"We should change into our robes, we'll be arriving in about half an hour, and Andromeda, Dallas and I have to help the firsties."  
  
There was a general nod of assent and they all stood and started getting changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the three prefects were about to leave the cabin, James spoke up.  
  
"Malfoy, you and I will finish this," he said gesturing to the undecided chess game, "tomorrow at lunch."  
  
"Alright, Potter," Dallas drawled. "I'd be glad to whip the board with you any day."  
  
"Yeah, right," James yelled down the hall. "We'll save you guys seats in one of the carriages  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus and Dallas soon got separated from Andromeda, but they knew they'd see her soon, and besides, they had a job to do.  
  
Remus was soon a little confused. Not because of the utter chaos caused by this many people in one place, he was used to that. What was odd was that, in the nighttime darkness Remus noticed that Dallas was VERY pale, and yet he seemed healthier than he ever had. Weird.  
  
Remus noted that the obsidian haired girl was going towards Hagrid's call of 'Firs' years! Firs years over here!'  
  
"She's cute," Dallas said, nudging Remus, and nodding towards the girl.  
  
"Yeah," Remus answered. "I saw her on the train."  
  
"Really, what's her name?"  
  
"Don't know," Remus shrugged. "She was sleeping."  
  
"Any more firs' years?" Hagrid shouted. "No, Al'right. Prefects, thank yeh for yeh help. Head up ter the school now." With that giant of a man turned and started leading the apprehensive bunch to where Remus knew they would find boats that would lead them across the lake, and to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon Remus, Dallas, and Andromeda were walking towards the horseless carriages that would bring them to Hogwarts front door.  
  
Dallas was looking at the front of the buggies with the oddest look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you Dal," Andi asked. "Swallow a toad?"  
  
Dallas blinked then looked at Andromeda. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing to worry about Dal. You're just losing your mind, and staring raptly at 'nothing'."  
  
"But, don't you?"  
  
"Don't I, what?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it," Dallas said, forcing a look of indifference on to his face.  
  
"OK," Andromeda said with an odd look.  
  
Remus observed the conversation between the two Snakes with curiosity. This definitely confirmed his earlier suspicion; there was something different about Dallas Malfoy.  
  
They were walking by a carriage, when Sirius stuck his head out the window, and motioned for the three prefects to join them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus felt good ambling along the road, passing through the gargoyle guarded gates of Hogwarts. He was home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what did you think? Was it good? Was it crap? Let me know.  
  
So, what's up with Dallas? Who's this new girl, and why is she at Hogwarts? What house should Romulus be put in, cause I really don't know? And what's up with James, Sirius and Peter, why were they avoiding Remus?  
  
See Ya  
  
dragonsprincess 


	2. A New School, A Whole New Life

I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own my OC's, this plot, and the Sorting Song I used in this chapter. I beg you not to use it; I spent hours writing the damned thing. It's a bloody combination of two sonnets.  
  
**_Indigo Child_**: Thanks for your review. Holy shit it was long. Damn! Not complaining. Yes, I could include things like "Snape's worst memory"... among other things. And thank you for commenting on the naming of Remus' family. I went a read the legend just so I knew all the gory details. And yes, Romulus is a trouble maker...HEHE. What fun. Yes, you would be curious about why James, Sirius, and Peter seemed to be avoiding him. Don't worry, all will be explained eventually. And the new girl, yes, a potential romance, but what will she do when she finds out that Remus is a werewolf? Believe it or not, you were the only person who commented on the 'nothing' Dallas was staring at. Yes, he did see someone die...wouldn't you like to know who? *clamps hand over own mouth //can't tell now, that's for later//*  
  
**_Ladybug the 3rd_**: Thanks for your review. Much appreciated. Is the new girl a werewolf?...Don't know. Actually I know what her secret is, I'm just not telling.  
  
**_NoisyAmie_**: Thanks for your review. Yes, they are acting weird. Wouldn't you like to know why? All will be explained in good time.  
  
**_Atiannala_**: Thanks for your review. I know it wasn't really a review, but I'm treating it that way. Fuck that was long, not complaining. Oober, you really think so? Yes, I named Remus' family accordingly. I went and read the whole legend so I knew all the gory details. Yes, a new girl. Don't worry; she'll have a name in this chapter. Promise. I love mystery. And to what's going on with Dal, yes something bloody interesting happened to Dallas over the summer. Didn't you notice the 'nothing' he was staring at in front of the carriages? HEHE. I don't think that doing magic at home was illegal in the seventies. We've been given two pieces of evidence to support that. 1) Lily coming home during the summer "turning teacups into mice", and that memory of Snape's when he's in a bedroom (not a dorm) which leads me to believe that he was at home doing magic. I also took into consideration your advice about my flashback and tweaked it a little to make more sense.  
  
**_Roary Tory_**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the names of my OC's; I too see just too many normal, everyday names. And I don't want those for my OC's.  
  
Well, onward with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Moonlight Sonata  
  
By: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter Two: A _****_New_********_School_****_, a Whole New Life_**  
  
Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Dallas, and Andromeda all made their way through the Entrance Hall. Each suddenly remembering how hungry they were now that the prospect of one of Hogwarts' feasts hung over their heads. The sweets they had bought on the train felt like an eternity ago.  
  
They saw Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Guivre standing outside the doors of the Great Hall, giving the prefects the passwords to the common rooms.  
  
Remus, Dallas and Andromeda waved good-bye to James, Sirius, and Peter. Telling them to go and get some seats while they got the passwords.  
  
Remus walked up to Professor McGonagall. "Hello, Good evening," he said.  
  
"Good evening, Mr Lupin," the black-hair witch responded. "I take it that you're here to get the password to Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
"Yep, so what is it?"  
  
"_Sustinere Domus_."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Remus said.  
  
"You are most welcome, Lupin. Now," she said putting on a stern look. "Remember, you're a role model this year."  
  
"I will, Professor McGonagall. Don't worry."  
  
"Good, now go enjoy the feast, Remus."  
  
"You too," he said, and turned to walk away, stifling a laugh.  
  
Remus met up with Dallas and Andromeda, and they entered the Great Hall together.  
  
"What are you laughing about, Lupin?" Andi asked warmly.  
  
Remus snorted. "Professor McGonagall just told me to 'remember I'm a role model.' In other words she told me the same thing my Mum did this morning, 'don't get in trouble'."  
  
"No kidding," Dallas said. Laughter evident on his voice.  
  
The three prefects made their way to the Gryffindor table. Remus took the empty seat beside James. Dallas and Andromeda took seats beside Peter and Sirius. And the six friends started conversing in the happy tone of hungry teenagers about to be fed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're not supposed to be sitting here," a little sandy haired boy said, glaring at the two Slytherins who'd invaded the Gryffindor table. "You're not allowed."  
  
Andromeda and Dallas looked at the young boy who must have been a second year.  
  
"We," Dallas said in a haughty tone, "happen to be prefects. What we do is none of your concern. I'll have you know that Black and I were talking to Lupin here about an important matter" (the Marauders suppressed laughs. They'd been talking about Quidditch; they were all big fans of the sport). Here Dallas smirked the smirk that seemed to be bred into every Malfoy, and it usually spelled trouble for the one on the other end of it. "Detention, O'Bryan."  
  
The boy opened and closed his mouth, obviously wanting to say something in rebuttal. But also not wanting to provoke the detention-happy Slytherin prefect. After one final glare, O'Bryan got up and walked to a different portion of the table.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Peter said, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Why shouldn't I have? I can't curse the little buggers anymore, or I'll lose my badge. So I'll just get a rep for giving out detentions without much provocation, it'll have the same effect."  
  
Everyone in their little group laughed. Further up the table, a green eyed, red haired girl was shaking her head.  
  
Andromeda looked down at her watch and gasped. "Dallas, we really should get going to the Slytherin table, the first years will be arriving in about five minutes."  
  
"_What_?!" Dallas said looking at his wrist. "Shit, lost track of time."  
  
The friends now said hasty good-bye's and sprinted off to the Slytherin table. And not a moment to soon, they'd hardly even sat down when the doors of the Great Hall burst open and in walked about forty new first years. Among them was a black-haired girl who was hardly shorter than McGonagall.  
  
Remus watched the girl walk in; trying to look much more dignified than the eleven year olds she was now walking with. She was striding into the room, a look of indifference on her pale face. Remus, however, could tell that she was talking in just as much as the first years that were gesturing and pointing at anything and everything in the hall. He watched as her eyes traveled up to the enchanted ceiling, then back down again, then shut up again as she did a double take to make sure that she'd just seen what she'd just seen.  
  
She smiled then looked down again. Then, as if they were drawn together by some invisible force, their eyes met. And as she was now close to where he sat, he could see that she had brown eyes. Amazing eye's that looked as though they were made of molten bronze.  
  
As she passed by him he could see that she wore the same look he must have worn on the train. As if she was looking at her best friend, and yet a total stranger at the same time. They held their gazes as long as they could, before the line up chivvied her away from the Gryffindor table, and up in front of the head table. Professor McGonagall was even now bringing out the three legged stool, where she placed a ragged old hat, a hat that was much more than it seemed.  
  
The tattered old hat now opened a tear at it's brim as if it were a mouth. Which, indeed it was. And all of a sudden the hat started to sing:  
  
_Back when I was newly made in the years of yore  
  
Lived four young Sorcerers who felt the same exact need  
  
Good Hufflepuff and Gryffindor  
  
Who never fell to greed  
  
Then of course the other two  
  
Slytherin and Ravenclaw  
  
To both knowledge and power these founders were true  
  
Together these four built a magic school worthy of awe  
  
Those full of courage and nobility  
  
Went to Gryffindor  
  
Hufflepuff loved those of morality  
  
And who were loyal to the core  
  
While Ravenclaw loved those of great curiosity  
  
And who seek knowledge religiosity  
  
Slytherin most valued those  
  
Whose bloodlines were the purest  
  
Every year when new mages arose  
  
They took upon the surest  
  
Every year the founders four  
  
Quartered students to their house  
  
But within these walls brewed a silent war  
  
Inside students, to their houses ideals they would espouse  
  
Then one day Slytherin took his ambitions and left our school  
  
I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
So sit upon my stool  
  
I'll look into your head, and Sort you just like that  
  
Put me on, let me look into your mind  
  
And I will put you where you'll find your kind  
_  
The hall broke out into applause as the hat tipped it's point in a bow to the four house tables.  
  
"This year," Professor McGonagall said. "We have a girl joining us from Cackles Academy. She is a fifth year, and will be staying with us indefinitely."  
  
The hall was suddenly full of whispers. Nobody had ever had known of someone who had joined Hogwarts halfway through school. They knew it had happened because they had seen records, but the last one had been over ten years ago.  
  
"Settle down, settle down," Professor McGonagall said, raising her voice to be heard over the noise. And the hall was immediately silent.  
  
"Kamaria, Orion. Please come up, sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on your head."  
  
Remus watched as the ebony haired girl, who was apparently named Orion, walked up and sat upon the stool, and who, for the first time since she had entered the Great Hall, looked nervous...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Orion walked up and sat upon the stool. _Do they really have to do this in front of the whole school?_ She thought, as the hat was slid over her head, covering her eyes and plunging her into complete darkness. _And how can a hat make an intelligent decision about where to put someone?_  
  
**_I can tell you a lot of things Miss Kamaria_**, said a gruff sounding voice inside her head.  
  
_Holy shit, you talk?!_  
  
**_Of course I can talk, how else am I to get to know someone?_**  
  
_Okay, a talking hat. I must be having one weird dream, or someone slipped me something._  
  
**_I can assure you that you are neither dreaming nor are you hallucinating. Now, let's get on to business.  
_**  
Orion didn't know what to think. But as she sat there she felt an odd sort of tingling in her head. Was this hat really looking into her mind and memories?  
  
**_Hmm, _**the hat said. **_Haven't had one of your kind for a while. In fact, you're only the second.  
_**  
_The second? The second what?_  
  
But the hat didn't answer; in fact it now seemed to be talking to itself.  
  
**_Loyal, most definitely. But you've also got a vindictive streak that rules you out of Hufflepuff. You like the feel of knowledge, but you'd soon get bored in Ravenclaw. You're brave, oh yes. And friends are very important to you. Gryffindor might suit you well. Yet, you have this strong thirst to prove that you are more than you seem.... Definitely a Slytherin trait._**  
  
Orion didn't like this one bit. This stupid hat was talking about something that would be a big part of her life for the next three years. And this old piece of leather was going about it as though she wasn't even there. She suddenly had the amusing thought of picturing what her pet spider monkey, Gazali, would do to the hat if he could get his hands on it.  
  
**_Well, well, well,_** the hat said. **_That was interesting. Orion, what is knowledge to you?_**  
  
Her first thought was something that she'd heard somewhere that she'd agreed with. _"Power is knowledge, and knowledge is power."_  
  
**_That settles it..._**  
  
_Settles what?!_  
  
"_SLYTHERIN!_" The hat yelled to the whole hall.  
  
That hat was pulled off her head, and she looked around the Great Hall with a feeling that was far from the trepidation that she'd felt before. Orion noticed that the table to the far left was applauding her. She also noticed that quite a few of the older male students at the other tables looked a little disappointed that she wouldn't be joining their table.  
  
She smiled and started walking towards the table which was covered with a beautiful, deep green tablecloth. She also noticed that everyone else at the Slytherin table had the same shade of green adorning their uniforms.  
  
Orion looked down at her solid black uniform, feeling very plain indeed. Except, her uniform wasn't all black anymore. The sash that she wore around her waist was now diagonally striped with silver and green, the clasp that held on her cloak was now a house crest with a serpent on it, and the inside of her cape was now that gorgeous shade of green. Her knee high socks had also turned green. She grinned; green had always been her color.  
  
She sat down next to a boy who looked to be about her age. He had pale skin, shoulder-length black hair, and dark eyes that seemed to be almost black themselves.  
  
The boy gave her a friendly smile and extended his hand. "Severus Snape," he said. "Fifth year."  
  
Orion smiled back and extended her own hand. "Orion Kamaria," she said. "Also fifth year. But you knew that already."  
  
Orion now started talking adamantly to Severus. Sharing a few jokes and such. The two were becoming fast friends.  
  
"Anderson, Holly," Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall.  
  
A timid looking girl with straw-colored hair walked up to the Professor.  
  
The hat had hardly touched her head when it shouted, "_HUFFLEPUFF_."  
  
Severus groaned.  
  
"What?" Orion asked.  
  
He just rolled his eyes. "The first one almost always goes to Hufflepuff. I've been here five years, and I have yet to see the first firstie get Sorted into Slytherin."  
  
Orion just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"_SLYTHERIN_," the hat shouted.  
  
"Damn," Sirius said, as he watched the new fifth year girl walk over to the Slytherin table. "She was cute."  
  
Remus too felt a little disappointed that she wouldn't be joining him in Gryffindor. He'd wanted to explore that strange link between the two of them. And that would now be made much harder now that she was in another house.  
  
"Yeah," said Peter dreamily. "They don't make them like that in Gryffindor."  
  
"They do so make them like that in Gryffindor," James said stubbornly. "In fact, they make them even better here."  
  
James suddenly went a violent shade or red. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Yes, Jim my friend, you did," Peter said with a grin.  
  
The Sorting continued on like it always did. The Marauders watched as the first new student went to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Bloody hell," Sirius said after a few students took their places. "Well, that's her out."  
  
"What?" Said the other three boys in unison.  
  
"I said that the new girl's out."  
  
"Why," Remus said. If his friends decided that they disproved of her it would be even harder for him to get to know her. "Because, she's a Slytherin?"  
  
But Remus never got his answer because at that very moment Professor McGonagall called, "Black, Regulus," up to be Sorted.  
  
The Sorting Hat was lowered onto the dark-haired boys head. It sat there a few moments before it yelled, "_SLYTHERIN!_"  
  
Regulus stood up and walked; half ran to the Slytherin table, as Sirius mumbled something about _'ungrateful little bothers'_.  
  
After finishing his grumbling Sirius turned back to Remus. "What was that?" He asked.  
  
"I said: why is the new girl out?"  
  
"Because," Sirius said, nodding his head towards the Slytherin table. "She's getting all friendly with Snivellus."  
  
Remus looked over to the Slytherin table, and Orion was indeed sitting and chatting with Snape, and he suddenly got this strong surge of jealousy. _What the hell was that? _He thought. _I have yet to even meet the girl and I'm getting jealous? Can't be._  
  
"Well," Peter said looking thoughtful. "Dallas and Andi don't think he's that bad, and we're still friends with them."  
  
"I guess," Sirius said. "But what do we know about her, really? Nothing. I already knew Andromeda and Dallas before coming here, so I knew they were okay."  
  
"Sirius," James said. "You do realize that that's a really weak argument. I say we give her a chance."  
  
"Alright," Sirius sighed.  
  
Remus mentally thanked any passing deity; he'd now get the chance to know the girl. He now turned back to watch the Sorting.  
  
"Duncan, Alexander," Professor McGonagall called.  
  
A little red-headed boy walked up to the stool, and the hat was set on his head.  
  
"_GRYFFINDOR!_" It shouted.  
  
The Gryffindor table went wild, as Alexander Duncan became the first new addition to their house.  
  
The list wore on. And a few more students were added to every table, until...  
  
"Lupin, Romulus," was called.  
  
Remus sat on the edge of his seat. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, to find out if Rome would be spending the next three years making his life a living hell.  
  
Romulus strolled up and sat down. The hat had hardly been on his head for two seconds before it called out...  
  
"_SLYTHERIN!_"  
  
Rome stood up and walked towards the green clad table.  
  
"Yes," Remus said, spontaneously reaching over and hugging James.  
  
"Remus," James said, looking at his friend, the way you would look at an insane person. "What the hell was that for? Have you turned into a barking idiot?"  
  
James widened his eyes when he realized what he'd just said, he then bust into laughter. Sirius and Peter soon followed suit. Remus just sat there and scowled. He didn't think that it was that funny. So, he occasionally turned into something related to a dog...big deal.  
  
"Sorry, Remus," James said, finally getting a hold on himself.  
  
"Oh, you will be," Remus said, a mischievous look his blue eyes.  
  
James rolled his eyes skyward. "Okay, okay. What were you so happy about anyway; your brother was put in Slytherin?"  
  
"That's exactly why I'm happy," Remus said. "Because_ I_ won't have to put up with him in _my_ house, with access to _my_ dorm. Did I tell you what the little brat did this morning?" Remus then went on to tell his fellow Marauders about the incident at five in the morning.  
  
The Sorting continued until, "Zion, Samantha" went to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Once Professor McGonagall had cleared away the Sorting Hat and its stool, and taken her place at the staff table, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Whether you be new or old. And, if I remember correctly, people of such youth as yourselves would much rather eat than listed to the ramblings of an ancient old man. So I have two words for you, and they are: tuck in," And with that, Dumbledore returned to his seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Orion watched in awe as the golden plates before her suddenly filled with every kind of food you could imagine...even a few you couldn't.  
  
She grabbed a spoon and started serving herself up some mashed-potatoes.  
  
"So," Orion asked, turning to Snape. "Who're the other students in our year?"  
  
"Well." Severus said, nodding down the table a bit. "See that girl there with the dark hair who could pass for a small gorilla?" Orion nodded.  
  
"That's Melody Goyle. And the girl to her left is Jaclyn Mulciber. They can be pretty nasty," he then gestured in the other direction. "Now, down there. The two blonde students wearing the prefect badges. They're Andromeda Black, and Dallas Malfoy. Their alright, a little friendly with the Marauders though-"  
  
"The Marauders," Orion asked. "Who're they?"  
  
Severus scowled. "They're a group of four Gryffindor's. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Their horrible. They live to prank people and make the lives of most Slytherin's a living hell."  
  
"Hey, Sev," said a dark-haired boy sitting across from them. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
  
Severus turned and looked at the boy. "No," he said in a mocking tone of voice. "You're not worth introducing."  
  
Orion laughed at the look on the brown-haired boy's face. The auburn haired boy beside him suddenly reached across the table and took Orion's hand, and kissed it. "I must apologize for Severus' abysmal manners," he said. "I'm Evan Rosier, and this is Rabastan Lestrange."  
  
Orion smiled at the Evan. His auburn hair and baby-blue eyes made him quite attractive.  
  
Severus snorted. "Rosier," he said. "Don't you ever stop trying to get laid?"  
  
Evan's eyes now widened to the size of dinner plates. "I would never presume to take advantage of a new student like that, Severus."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. Most of the new students are first years. And by the time you got interested in girls, it would have been disturbing if you were interested in the new students."  
  
Evan opened and closed his mouth, in anger.  
  
"Don't even try, Evan. I know what you and Jaclyn got up to the last day of term before the summer. And don't try to deny it."  
  
Orion laughed at the look of outrage on Evan's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus watched with another wave of jealousy as Rosier kissed Orion's hand. And he may have very well sprouted horns and turned green when he saw her blush because of the simple gesture.  
  
He returned to his plate and started to mutilate his steak. Grinning vindictively as he pictured each slice to have the pretty boy's face on it.  
  
Beside him, James had noticed his friend's odd actions, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, Remus," he said, hesitantly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hmm," Remus said. "What would make you think that something's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that you're sitting there mangling a perfectly good piece of speak," here James grinned. "I thought you liked red meat."  
  
Remus inwardly groaned. James had that look on his face. The look that told Remus he wouldn't get left alone until he told James what was bothering him. He was saved however, by the entire Great Hall bursting into laughter.  
  
James and Remus looked up just in time to see Lucius Malfoy bolt out of the hall. His hair such a vivid shade of red, it looked like it was on fire. His uniform had also been turned gold.  
  
Remus and James exchanged confused looks than turned to Sirius and Peter. "What happened?" They asked in unison.  
  
Sirius sighed, and had a pained expression on his faced that made it seem that what he was about to say was going to cause him great pain.  
  
"Can't believe that I'm about to say this, but...Good going Snape!"  
  
"What?" James said, looking at his friend who had most definitely gone mad.  
  
"Malfoy said something that seemed to offend the new girl, and Snivellus hexed him," Peter said.  
  
The Marauders laughed. They hated they elder Malfoy even more than they hated Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rosier," said a blonde boy who was a little further up the table. He looked to be a few years older than they were. Probably in his seventh and final year. "That is no way to treat a lady."  
  
"Oh," Evan said, going a little red in the face. "Really, Lucius? Well, I don't see you treating Narcissa like she's anymore than an easy ride."  
  
"Oh," Orion said, giving Evan a mock glare. "So you were trying to seduce me?"  
  
"Only a little."  
  
Orion burst out laughing. "I can assure you, Mr Rosier, that I am not an easy catch."  
  
"Really," Lucius said. "Well, how 'bout I give you a go? I haven't had any chase for a while now."  
  
Orion looked at Lucius, completely appalled. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said: Would you mind if I gave you a test drive?"  
  
_BANG_  
  
Lucius looked down at his now golden robes.  
  
He then looked up the table to where a black haired boy had his ebony wand pointed at him. "Snape," he snarled. "What, may I ask was that for?"  
  
"To teach you some etiquette," Severus said, his black eyes blazing.  
  
Lucius then started reaching for his own wand.  
  
"_Primruberus_," Severus said. Lucius' hair now turned a violent shade of red.  
  
"_Expelliarmus_," Lucius' wand now flew into Snape's outstretched hand.  
  
Lucius glared at Severus. "Watch your back, Snape. Nobody makes a fool of me," he then turned and fled the Great Hall as fast as humanly possible without running, or, Arawn forbid, scurry.  
  
The hall bust into laughter. Lucius wasn't the most popular of people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the feast passed with little incident.  
  
Once all the goblets were empty, and the golden plates had returned their usual immaculate selves, Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Now that we a have all fed and watered ourselves. I have a few announcements to make. Firstly I would like to remind you _all_ that the forest on the grounds in out of bounds to every student, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all students below third year.  
  
"Our Caretaker, Mr Filch, would like me to inform you all that bubble babies and licorice yo-yos have been added to the list of substances banned inside castle walls-"  
  
"But not outside," James grinned.  
  
"- The full list includes some three hundred and ninety six items. And can be viewed in Mr Filch's office in the dungeons would anyone care to check it-"  
  
"Not likely," Sirius bust out.  
  
The hall was suddenly filled with the sound of stifled laughter.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "I will also remind you that you are not allowed to perform magic in the corridors between classes-"  
  
"Broken first thing tomorrow," Severus yelled out.  
  
"Be that as it may, Mr Snape. It is still not allowed," Dumbledore now looked as if he were suppressing a manic grin of his own.  
  
"Well, I believe that is everything of importance. But before we all go to bed let us sing the school song..."  
  
Orion looked over to Severus, who looked beside himself with horror. She giggled.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and silver words flew out of it...  
  
_Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
  
Teach us something please  
  
Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees  
  
Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff  
  
For now they're bare and full of air  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff  
  
So teach us things worth knowing  
  
Bring back what we've forgot  
  
Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot  
_  
The last people to finish were Sirius Black and James Potter, who'd sung the song at a snails pace, out of tune as well. Great singers they were not.  
  
"Ah, music. It has power beyond anything we do here. Well, you've all got classes to attend tomorrow. Off to you're beds, chop, chop."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hall was suddenly filled with the sound of benches being scraped backwards, as students got up to go to their dorms.  
  
"First years," yelled a blonde prefect. "I'm Dallas Malfoy, just follow me and I will lead you to our common room."  
  
Andromeda however decided that she would personally lead her new dorm-mate to their house commons.  
  
"Hey, Sev," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Andi," Severus replied  
  
Andromeda now turned to Orion.  
  
"Orion, right."  
  
Orion nodded.  
  
"Sorry for being such clod, and not introducing myself earlier. Andromeda Black," she said, extending her hand in much the same way Severus had earlier.  
  
"Orion Kamaria," she responded. "So, where the hell is this common room you speak of, Andromeda?"  
  
"Right this way," Andromeda said. "And please, call me Andi. I'll kill my parents one day for giving me such a damned long name."  
  
And with that the three fifth year Slytherin's made their way to the dungeons.  
  
Andromeda and Severus stopped in front of a blank stone wall. Severus turned to the prefect.  
  
"_Anguis_ _Tablinum_," Andromeda said in a clear voice.  
  
Orion watched as the stone wall shimmered then disappeared. She followed the other two Slytherins into the common room, and was stunned by its beauty...  
  
The Slytherin common room was large and rectangular. Each wall had a beautiful gothic style fireplace on it. Each hearth was filled with dancing green flames. In front of each of the fires was a mahogany coffee table surrounded by comfy-looking black leather chairs. She also noticed that the legs of all the tables in the room had snakes heads carved into them.  
  
Each corner held a mini library. And on the wall across from her was a lovely tapestry with the words: **_The Slytherin Code of Conduct_** printed across the top.  
  
Along the rest of the walls were other tapestry's some of green, others of silver or black.  
  
Scattered through out the rest of the room were circular tables which obviously served the soul purpose of being homework stations.  
  
At opposite sides of the common room were two statues of large cobras, heads raised and ready to strike.  
  
Orion smiled. It wasn't the coziest of rooms. But she liked gothic architecture; however, it was never what one could call 'homey'.  
  
She was brought out of her reverie by Severus saying, "Good night, ladies. I'm turning in. See you tomorrow."  
  
"G' night Sev," both girls chimed.  
  
Severus nodded and turned to his left, walking towards one of the serpentine statues. When he got there he took out his wand and tapped it. The snake moved aside revealing another hole in the wall which Severus walked through, the snake closed itself behind him.  
  
"C'mon," Andi said. "I'll show you too our room."  
  
Nodding, Orion followed Andromeda to the right, taking in everything in the room. She loved it. Andromeda stopped in front of the other statue and tapped it with her wand.  
  
Orion let Andromeda lead her through the new passage, and was surprised when she saw that the snake was guarding a long hallway. Orion followed her, until they stopped in front of a door labeled _Fifth Year Girls_.  
  
Andromeda walked in like she owned the place.  
  
Orion walked into her dormitory and saw that the room was made up of four four poster beds. Across the room was obviously the lavatory.  
  
She noticed that her things were set in front of the bed furthest to the right.  
  
Orion walked over to her bed. Taking in the deep green quilt and curtains, and the silver sheet and pillowcases. She then proceeded to get ready for bed. Of all the new things she had had to deal with today, she was glad for something she knew how to do.  
  
When Orion walked back from the bathroom she noticed that Andromeda had seated herself on her bed. Orion sat down beside her.  
  
"I just wanted say good night, Orion. And to tell you that classes start at eight-thirty. And if you want anytime in the bathroom in the morning, you'll want to get up early. Those two," she said, gesturing across the room where the other two girls were already sleeping. "Have a habit of hogging the loo until twenty-after eight."  
  
"Thanks," Orion said. "Good night, Andi."  
  
"Night," Andromeda responded, returning to her own bed.  
  
Orion set her alarm for quarter-after seven. Figuring that that would give her enough time. She closed her hangings, then crawled under her covers, noticing how warm and comfy her bed was. And she was asleep within minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what did you guys think of chapter two? Hope you liked it, I know I do. Ooh, the tension between her and Remus, and what's with that connection? Wouldn't you like to know? I do. HEHE. I love torturing you guys. What did you think about my portrayal of Severus, a little OOC I know? But after reading OotP I just can't picture him as a complete dick anymore.  
  
The Slytherin Code of Conduct belongs to _VMorticia_. Go read her fics, they're great. And Cackles Academy belongs to the creators of Worst Witch.  
  
Review...you know that you want too...just press the button down there. 


	3. A Letter Over Breakfast

I don't own Harry Potter. Orion Kamaria, Romulus Lupin, and Dallas Malfoy are mine though, use them and die.  
  
Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to get this out. But about a week and a half ago, Writers Block snuck into my house, tied my arms behind my back. Then she forced her way into my brain, I tried to resist with all my might, but there was no stopping her, she soon found the 'end ideas' button in my head *didn't know I had one*. And I've been stuck like that for a while now. But I believe that I have finally evicted the parasite. Hopefully she will never return.  
  
**_Anubus04_**: Thanks for your review. Yeah, I guess that Sev wouldn't have yelled out like that, but oh well, he did. I'm glad that you like my story so far.  
  
**_Atiannala_**: Hey there doll. I'm glad that you like my portrayal of Sevi, HEHE. And yes, some Snape/Marauder interaction is already planned. I'm psyched that you liked my name. Took me a while to come up with it. But there's some reason behind the name, I wonder if you can figure it out. And as to whether or not Rome will fall in with a bad crowd...MAYBE. I'm, glad that I've got you hooked with Dallas' character as well. There is a mystery with him at the moment. And I hope that a little something mentioned in this chapter will increase your curiosity. And maybe guess what happened to our poor Slytherin this summer.  
  
**_Ladybug the 3rd_**: Hey boo. Yes, I just might get Remus and Orion together. How will it happen? I don't know? Well... actually, I do. Sucker. Yes, the thought of Lucius with red hair amused me as well.  
  
**_Indigo Child_**: Hey there, thanks for your review. Long enough, definitely NOT complaining. I'm glad that you liked chapter two...Your favorite story's list? *Blinks at monitor anime style* I don't think my writings that good, but thanks bunches. I'm glad you liked my Sorting song. I put five bloody hours into making the thing. Yeah, I too liked the bit about Cackles. I had to say where she came from, and I've already invented one magical school in my other story, I didn't feel like making a new one, _So_, I thought to myself. _What's another magical school in __Europe__?_ Then it hit me Worst Witch! Cackles Academy!! Yeah, mystery girl has a name. I'm glad you like it. And the tension between her and Lupin...you'll have to wait to find out. And her secret? Believe it or not, I come right out and tell you this chapter. And yes, I love Slytherin as well *the politics that must go on in that common room*. And my mind frame is more that of a Slyth, so I find it easier to get into their heads. Ooooh yes, Snape will have a rather large role indeed. HEHE. And I must agree, him and Draco are probably the most misunderstood HP characters. And I'm glad that you like my portrayal of him. And hexing Lucius *music to my soul*. Yes Sev was always good at hexes and curses. We might just see some more of his skill at them later *turns around and whistles innocently* And since you asked, yes Regulus is Sirius' little brother. Yeah, Rome just seemed to be the Slytherin type to me. Yeah, I went to great lengths to make the names obvious. After all, these are the parents of Harry's generation; the same names would be running through at this time. And yeah, Melody Goyle could pass fore an ugly gorilla. I spent a lot of time on my description of the Slytherin common room, glad you like it *gothic architecture rules!!!!!* Phew, long response for a long review, no?  
  
**_Lucky Estrella_**: Thanks for your review. Nope, nobody likes a Malfoy (except for Draco and Dallas of course). And thanks for commenting on my well developed OC's.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Atiannala and Indigo Child. For both their support, and suggestions on how to get over writers block.... Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Moonlight Sonata  
  
By: dragonsprincess  
  
Chapter Three: A Letter Over Breakfast_**  
  
_"WAKE UP YOU LAZY FUR-BALL!!!"_  
  
Remus rolled over in his bed, groaning. He mindlessly fumbled with the hangings around his bed.  
  
Opening the curtains, he glared at the offending alarm clock that was still calling him a 'lazy fur-ball' (the work of Sirius or James no doubt).  
  
_"Shut. Up!"_ Remus yelled at the clock which immediately stopped screaming at him to _'wake up'_, and started reading seven O'clock. Yeah, it was a little early. But Remus had learned quickly in his first year that his dormitory became a battle zone at seven-thirty when he other three boys would awake. And Remus was not a morning person at all.  
  
He let out one last groan, then finally rolled out of bed. Remus walked in what must have been a very crocked line to his trunk, opened it, and took out his uniform, and some toiletries.  
  
Remus stood up and walked in his early-morning zigzag to the bathroom on the other side of his dormitory.  
  
Remus continued walking in his stupor, his eyes half closed, it appeared as though he had drunk ungodly amounts of Fire Whiskey the previous night ...  
  
_BANG_  
  
Remus had walked right into the loo door. His eyes immediately shot open; Remus had always found that walking into things such as walls or doors was one of the most efficient ways of waking someone up (yes, he walked into the bathroom door often).  
  
Remus heard Peter groan from the bed to his left, give off a sigh, and start snoring again. The other members of Remus' dorm had all stopped being awoken by random bangs, and clunks in the mornings years ago.  
  
Hoping that the elves would send some _very_ caffeinated drinks up to the Gryffindor table this morning, Remus walked into the bathroom, shaking his head. Ashamed that he had walked into the loo door yet again. Remus hoped that a warm shower would wake him up properly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_BEEEEEEEEEP_**  
  
Orion rolled over, unwrapping herself from her green quilt. She opened her hangings, and smacked the alarm clock clear off the bedside table.  
  
The clock smashed on the floor, becoming effectively quiet.  
  
Grinning, Orion grabbed her Holly wand out from under her pillow. After one last amused look at the broken alarm clock, she muttered "_Reparo_". The clock mended itself in no time. With one final swish of her wand, Orion returned the newly-repaired clock to its place on her night stand.  
  
"Is that a common occurrence?" Asked a voice from the bed next to hers. This voice sounded as if it were stifling a yawn.  
  
"Oh," Orion said in surprise. "Yeah, it is. I do it at least twice a week.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you, Andi?"  
  
"Yeah," Andromeda said. "But don't worry about it. I needed to get up anyway."  
  
Orion smiled. At least someone in her dorm seemed nice. She hadn't really gotten a chance to meet the other two girls, but anything she'd heard hadn't been all that positive.  
  
"You mind if I take the bathroom first, Andi?" Orion asked.  
  
"Not at all," Andromeda responded with a smile. "Those two," she said, nodding her head across the room to where Goyle and Mulciber lay sleeping, "won't be awake for a while. And I need to get organized any way. I always seem to forget something on the first day back. But I can't now, after all I am a prefect, the young ones will look to me for guidance, and what help would I be if.... What?"  
  
Andromeda had stopped her obvious attempt at self-promotion when she saw Orion with a manic grin plastered all over her face.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Orion responded. Walking over to her trunk and collecting some of her things. Make-up, cloths, shampoo, you know, the usual.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have my shower now."  
  
"Wait," Andromeda said. "What was so funny?"  
  
Orion opened the loo door, then turned to her friend and smirked.  
  
"Brat," Andromeda said.  
  
"Narcissist," Orion responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Orion stepped out of the shower, and flicked her wand at herself, mumbling a drying spell. She turned around and looked in the mirror.  
  
_Damn_, Orion thought, as she looked at her still pale face. _I look like some sort of zombie here._  
  
A grim look appeared on Orion's face as she remembered an evening near the beginning of summer, when she was over at her friend, Stefanie's birthday party. It had been late, probably around one or two in the morning. And they had all been playing Truth or Dare.  
  
One of the girls at the party, Karyn, had dared Orion to do something completely horrendous. But Orion had never been a coward, so she'd done it anyway. But just as she was completing the dare. A game of mindless, crazy fun had gone all wrong...  
  
Orion shuddered. The memory was definitely something she wanted to forget. But it was also something she knew she never would.  
  
Taking another look at her reflection, Orion decided that this living-dead impersonation of hers just wouldn't do. Today would be a day liberal amounts of blush.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andromeda and Orion came out from behind the serpentine statue that guarded the girls dorms. Andromeda telling Orion about the different teachers, what they taught, and their little quirks.  
  
They walked over and plumped themselves in front of one of the Slytherin commons rooms many fireplaces. They hadn't been sitting long before a certain dark haired, dark eyed Slytherin boy came and joined them.  
  
"Morning girls," Severus said, sounding more than a little tired himself.  
  
"Morning," Andromeda and Orion said together.  
  
"Gods, Sev," Andromeda said with a smirk. "Did you sleep at all last night? You look like you're about ready to fall asleep on us right here and now."  
  
"Not really," Severus said, raising his hand to his mouth to cover a rather large yawn.  
  
"Darn it, Sev," Orion said, yawning herself. "Don't do that! You know yawning's contagious."  
  
"Well, sorry for only getting four hours of sleep," he responded sarcastically.  
  
"You only slept for four hours," Andromeda said, raising an eyebrow. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh," Andromeda said, seeming to pick up on something in her long-time friend's demeanor. Smiling she stood up. "Care to escort two ladies up to breakfast?"  
  
"Not at all," Severus said, glad for the chance to change the subject. He too stood up, and offered an arm to each of the girls.  
  
Orion stood up, and took hold of Severus' left arm, while Andromeda wrapped hers around his right. And with that, the three fifth year Slytherins made their way out of the common room and towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus was sitting at the Gryffindor table, Peter to his left, and James and Sirius across from him. James and Sirius were conversing in secretive whispers, obviously planning something. Remus, however, couldn't care less what they were talking about (he'd find out soon enough, one way or the other). He was still in half-asleep mode at the moment, and was currently sipping some very strong coffee, in the vain hope that it would wake him up.  
  
Remus looked up in time to see three members of Slytherin house make their entrance. He was suddenly awake, and once again, inexplicably jealous.  
  
For the three that had just walked in were none other that Severus Snape, Andromeda Black, and the new girl, Orion Kamaria. Remus glared that the three Snakes, more precisely, he was glaring at the fact that the three had walked in, arms linked.  
  
Remus tore his eyes away from the scene, and glared at the dark liquid in his mug. Lifting it to his mouth he downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp, reached to the center of the table and grabbed a few pieces of toast.  
  
In one fluid motion Remus swung his legs over the bench and stood up. He had to get out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey," Peter said, as the post owls started making their morning rounds around the hall. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, just up to the dorm," Remus said. "I..uh...forgot my books for Potions this morning. And you know how Guivre is. And I need all the help I can get."  
  
Peter nodded, taking Remus' excuse for being legitimate. Remus started walking out of the Great Hall, but just as he reached the doors, a rather large screech owl landed on his shoulder.  
  
Remus looked at the owl. "This for me?" He asked the bird. In response the owl simply held out its leg. "Guess so," Remus said. Now reaching to untie the letter from the owl's holder.  
  
As soon as Remus had relieved it of its burden, the owl flew back out of the hall.  
  
Wondering who could have sent the letter, Remus broke the seal, and started to read.  
  
_Dear Mr Lupin,   
  
I have a special assignment for you this year. When you are finished your breakfast, I'd like you to come to my office. The password is _bubble gum doxies_.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
_  
Remus reread the letter a few times. A special assignment? What did his insane headmaster want him to do? Folding the letter and placing it in his pocket. He started towards the second floor office.  
  
Remus grinned. It said something about the amount of times he'd gotten in trouble, when he knew the whereabouts of the supposed-to-be-secret headmasters office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus lead Andromeda and Orion through the doors of the Great Hall. And over towards the Slytherin table.  
  
Orion couldn't explain why, but her eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table. She noticed the boy with whom she'd made eye contact with the previous night. She hadn't noticed it last night, what with all the stuff that was going on, but now that she thought about it, it scared her. The connection she'd felt with him had been, and still was indescribable. Orion watched as he glared at the mug in his hand, his cheeks slightly pink. She figured that he'd just been put on the wrong end of some practical joke.  
  
Severus stopped in front of some empty seats, and gestured for the two girls to sit down, which they did. And they three friends immediately started talking.  
  
"Here yeh go," said a boy, handing Orion, Andromeda, and Severus their timetables.  
  
"Thanks, Talbot," Andromeda said. The boy just nodded and continued down that table.  
  
"Oh, Brilliant," Severus said sarcastically. "We have Potions first thing today. I don't know whether to be happy, or to fear for my life!"  
  
"I thought you liked Potions, Sev," Andromeda said. "It's your best subject. Why would you have to fear for your life?"  
  
"Because," Severus sighed. "We have it with the Gryffindors..._AGAIN_!!! That means another bloody year of Potter and Black trying to sabotage my work."  
  
Andromeda just grinned and shook her head, saying nothing. She just hoped that Severus noticed the irony in that last sentence. He spent about as much time ruining their potions as they did his.  
  
"What!" Severus demanded upon seeing the look on Andromeda's aristocratic face.  
  
"Nothing," she responded, raising a mocking eyebrow. "Nothing at all."  
  
"Damn it, Andi. What are you smirking about?"  
  
Orion hid her laughter in her cereal bowl. The little bickering match between Andromeda and Severus was getting pretty funny.  
  
Orion was brought out of her 'I'm not going to laugh' reverie by the click of healed footsteps, very evenly spaced footsteps...then suddenly they stopped. Orion looked up from her cereal and saw a woman-obviously one of the professors-standing behind her.  
  
This woman had short dark hair, and even darker eyes hidden behind very stylish glasses. Orion continued looking at this woman who had a very powerful feel of magic about her.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Guivre," Andromeda and Severus said.  
  
The Professor smiled and looked over at her students. "Good morning, Black. Good morning, Snape.  
  
You don't mind if I borrow your friend here, do you?" She asked, looking at Orion.  
  
She didn't wait for their replies. "Kamaria," she said, suddenly sounding business-like. "Are you finished your breakfast?"  
  
Orion looked down at her now empty bowl, wishing it were full. It was her first day, and her Head of House was already asking to talk to her. This could be bad.  
  
"Yes," Orion said. "I am."  
  
"Good," Professor Guivre responded. "I have been asked to bring you to the Headmaster's office."  
  
The Headmaster's office! Well, this just keeps getting better. Resigned to her fate, Orion stood up, and started following her house head out of the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus and Andromeda watched as Orion followed Professor Guivre out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Was it just me," Andromeda said. "Or did Orion look scared?"  
  
"No, wasn't just you, she looked terrified," Severus responded.  
  
"Why would she be so scared, though? Guivre's not that bad"  
  
"Open your eyes Andi," Severus sighed. "Orion doesn't know that. And here she is, first day at a new school. She's only half-way through her breakfast when her head of house comes, telling her that she's taking her to see the headmaster. Orion's probably afraid that she's about to get kicked out."  
  
"I guess you're right," Andromeda said.  
  
"Andi," Severus said, leaning closer to the Slytherin girl. "I need to talk to you. I would have said it earlier, but I couldn't with Orion around. You know how I told you I couldn't sleep last night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, at about two-thirty I decided to take a walk around the dorm, and you know what I noticed?"  
  
"What?" Andromeda asked.  
  
"That Dallas still wasn't in bed. On a whim I went and checked the common room," Severus said. "He wasn't there either."  
  
"You're kidding me," Andromeda said.  
  
"I kid you not," said Severus, a serious look on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Professor Guivre and Orion started climbing the stairs Orion started to fret.  
  
_What if they can't take me here, either?_ She thought. _I really want to become a fully qualified witch._  
  
Orion continued to follow the professor, taking in everything about the school that she could, before she was sent packing.  
  
"Ah, Mr Lupin," Professor Guivre said.  
  
Orion looked up and noticed the boy from last night stopped in the corridor about fifty feet in front of them.  
  
"Hello, Professor Guivre," the boy named Lupin called back. "I'm just headed up to Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
"I know," the dark haired witch replied.  
  
Orion noticed the boy look really confused.  
  
In the distance a bell rung.  
  
"Oh, dear," Professor Guivre said. "Mr Lupin, since you're going to the headmaster's office as well. Would you mind taking Miss Kamaria with you? I have a class to get to."  
  
"Not at all, Professor."  
  
"Thank you, Mr Lupin," Professor Guivre responded, turning on her heal, and heading back down the corridor.  
  
Orion watched as the Professor walked away, not sure if she should be relieved, or scared. She looked up when she saw that the boy was walking towards her.  
  
He stopped and reached out a hand. "Remus Lupin," he said. "Fifth year and Gryffindor prefect. Though, I don't really know how much I deserve that last one. I think it was just in comparison to my dorm-mates."  
  
Orion laughed, then reached out and took Remus' hand. "Orion Kamaria, Slytherin, also fifth year."  
  
"Orion, eh. Never heard that name before. Well, not unless you count the constellation.  
  
"Well," he said. "We should get going."  
  
Orion nodded and walked along side Remus. She couldn't help glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He was pretty cute, definitely not hard to look at, although he did look a little pale.  
  
"So," Remus said. "Why are you starting at Hogwarts now, I've heard that Cackles is pretty good?"  
  
Orion looked at Remus in shock. He couldn't possibly know her secret, could he? No, of course not. That'd be absurd. "I'd rather not talk about that," Orion responded.  
  
"Fair enough," Remus responded.  
  
'She must have been expelled,' he thought. 'Wonder why, she seems nice enough.'  
  
The pair kept walking until Remus stopped in front of a statue of a gryffin.  
  
"_Bubble gum doxies_," Remus said in a clear voice.  
  
Orion looked at him as though he were crazy.  
  
"Password," he said as means of explanation.  
  
Orion watched as a stairway appeared from behind the great statue.  
  
Remus stepped onto one of the stairs, and they started to revolve upwards. Orion quickly followed, getting on a stair that was only a few below Remus'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Orion got off at the top of the revolving stairs, looking intently at Remus for directions as to what to do next.  
  
Remus seemed to realize what Orion wanted him to do, and went to knock on the large Mahogany door. Just as he was about to rap his hand on the door, a voice issued from inside the room.  
  
"Mr Lupin, Miss Kamaria. Please, come in."  
  
Remus started, then pushed open the door. Once it was open, he gestured for Orion to enter.  
  
After they'd both come in, Remus closed the door. They looked to Dumbledore asking what to do.  
  
"Please take a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
Remus and Orion walked across the room. Orion taking in all the weird contraptions, the portraits of past headmasters and mistresses (to many to count), and, most of all, the gorgeous bird that sat on a perch to Dumbledore's left. Orion looked at the bird for a few moments in complete awe...  
  
"Yes, Miss Kamaria. That is a phoenix, his name is Fawks."  
  
Orion looked at Dumbledore; she observed his half-moon spectacles, the obsessive amounts of white hair and beard, and his twinkling blue eyes. Orion smiled, she liked the man already. If she hadn't been so afraid that she was about to be expelled, she probably would have felt it convenient to crack a joke. But if they were about to expel her, why had another student been invited up? Was expulsion a public event at Hogwarts? Orion suddenly felt very queasy.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Remus said. "May I ask why you asked me to come here? Your letter mentioned something about a special assignment."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes you may, Mr Lupin. Miss Kamaria, you can stop worrying now, you're not about to be expelled."  
  
Orion looked up at her headmaster and smiled a true smile. She felt as though a seventy pound weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She wasn't going to be expelled. But then why had she been asked up here in the first place?  
  
"Mr Lupin," Dumbledore said. "I do indeed have an assignment for you. Actually, it's for the both of you..."  
  
Remus and Orion exchanged looks, then looked expectantly back at their headmaster.  
  
"You see," Dumbledore continued. "You two have more in common than you know. If I were to ask you both what your biggest secret is, I guarantee you would both say the same thing."  
  
Orion and Remus once again looked at each other.  
  
"Come off it, Professor Dumbledore. You've got to be kidding me," Orion said.  
  
But Remus, however, was still looking at Orion. Remembering how pale she'd looked on the train yesterday. Her seemingly great fear of getting kicked out of school (he could definitely remember that one). And the powerful feeling of knowing he'd felt when he'd first seen her, and during that period of eye contact they'd shared at the feast. Remus knew what Dumbledore was talking about, but yet, how could it be true?  
  
"You're a werewolf," Remus said, and it wasn't a question.  
  
Orion stopped, and turned to face Remus, her eyes full of terror.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "So am I."  
  
If it were possible, Orion's eyes widened even more. The letter she'd received from the headmaster during August had said that the school could accommodate a werewolf. But it had said nothing about already doing so.  
  
Suddenly, Orion stood up and hugged Remus. She couldn't believe it. She'd felt so alone after receiving her bite, especially after Cackles headmistress had appeared at her home saying that they could no longer take her at the school.  
  
And now here she was, not only was she at a place where she could finish her schooling. She was at a place where there would always be someone to understand her. Orion was surprised when she felt that her hug was being returned. Obviously Remus was feeling the same way.  
  
The two teens broke up the hug when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
  
"I hate to interrupt," said Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling more than ever. "But you two have a class to be getting to. Potions, I believe."  
  
Remus and Orion nodded.  
  
"Good, but I have something else to tell the two of you before I send you off to class. Firstly, I'm well aware of the fact that the two of you will probably spend a lot of time together. Now, Mr Lupin, if anyone asks, I've just assigned you to help her out a bit these first few weeks. And I leave it to you to tell Miss Kamaria what she's to do on the full moons."  
  
"Will do, Professor Dumbledore," Remus said.  
  
"All right, then. Off you go."  
  
Remus and Orion nodded good-bye's then headed back down the revolving stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay, I've finally gotten another chapter done. Hope you liked it. I'd like to know if any of you have ever read a Remus romance where the girl was a werewolf too.  
  
So, what do you guys think is up with Dallas? Out of his dorm at two-thirty in the morning! Something unexpected.  
  
Well, tell me what you thought. Nice, long reviews would be adored.  
  
See Ya  
  
dragonsprincess 


	4. Dallas Malfoy

TO MY REVIEWERS: Sorry it took me so damn long to update. But shit happens. Like grade 11 and monster homework. Being sicker than a dog. Then my PC crashing and losing _EVERYTHING_ I had for both of my stories. I was almost ready to update on both of them. *sigh* Sorry.

Hmm, do I own Harry Potter? Looks at birth certificate...well, it certainly doesn't say Joanne Rowling. Guess I don't own it. 

Orion Kamaria, and Dallas Malfoy are mine though. Use them without my permission, and I will track you down and use every torture I know to cause you pain. I've even been developing a few painful curses of my own. *grins sadistically*

**_Dawnatella_**: Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you like it.

**_Lady _****_Midnight_**: (note to anyone besides her who's actually reading this. Now calling herself _Silver Moon Megami_. This girl is one of my bf's, and yes, she's just as crazy as I am, we're writing some fics together) Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you think that Dallas is so cool. I'm getting a lot more of that lately. And I'm thinking that there will be even more comments after this chapter. And I'm glad you like Orion, yes she is a kick ass bitch. Yes, I know you're curious about what happens on the next full moon, and I'm sure you're not the only one. But I'm not telling. That's for next chapter. And no, I don't think it's going to be anything like that episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer where there's a female werewolf. And she's kind of screwing Oz. Yeah, that's right you didn't know what's up with James, Sirius, and Peter. And for Hera's sake you wouldn't stop hounding me till I told you. Yes, that's right my fics are more important than yours ^.^

**_Clearly Clayr_**: Thanks for reviewing. Are you serious that you'd been learning about Remus and Romulus? I'm glad that you like my characterizations. Are you serious, you've never seen Andromeda in Slytherin before? I'm glad you like my Snape. I have to agree, his character changed a lot for me after that chapter of OotP. But I think he must have had some friends (here's a hint for later. Orion gets VERY pissed off when she catches Sirius and James bullying one of her bf's. Let's just say...).

**Chelsea**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like it (one of your favs, cheeks turn violent shade of red). Don't worry about just finding ff.net; I didn't discover it till last June. I like leaving a person wondering about what's going to happen, it keeps them coming back for more. And I plan on doing Remus justice; he's one of my favs too.

**_BlackSouledButterfly_**: Thanks for reviewing, OK, so I didn't exactly update soon (shit happens), but I'm back. I'm glad that you like it.

**_Atiannala_**: Thanks for your review. You suspect Dallas of being a Vampire? That's definitely the best guess I've had so far. But you'll find out soon enough, hopefully this chapter provides some more hints for you. And I'm glad that you like the werewolf/werewolf pairing. And thanks for answering my question; hopefully I have an original idea with that. What makes you think that she's related to the Blacks, is it because of the name? No, she's not related to Sirius and Andromeda. And I might just bring you along on one of Dallas' late night walks, but not for a while.

**ChinoYaeejit**: Thanks for reviewing. And no, Dallas in not a 'guy by day, singing transvestite by night'. I'm not sure who would kill me first, him, or his soon to be introduced son and daughter in my other fic (yes, Dallas is much older in that fic, it's set during "present time"). And I think you should lay off the candy...chocolate-covered-coffee-beans last soooooooooo much longer.

**_Ladybug the 3rd_**: Thanks for your review. Yep, you were right, Orion was a werewolf. Is Dallas a Vampire? Don't know (yes I do), but that's one of the best guesses I've had so far. And as to where Lucius was *shrugs shoulders* I don't know, starring raptly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror...

**_Indigo Child_**: Thanks for the review, holy shit that was long (sure as hell not complaining though). Gods, you poor thing, I hate it when the site crashes on me when I'm trying to leave a review. Blushes at outstanding writer comment. *grins* Glade I've got you intrigues with Dallas. Yep, he's seeing thestrals, and that means he's seen death. And to who's death, not telling. No, he's not sleep walking. And too the haunted, or summoned comment, and little of column A, a little of column B *grins*. And I'm glad as hell that you like Orion (I hate thin OC's. My opinion on that is if you can't create a complex character, leave the OC's be. I also hate Mary-sues). Yep, you were right, Orion was a werewolf, you thought for a moment a vampire? You liked Underworld too. I just bought it the other day. And as too the Remus/Orion romance, yep, definitely possibilities. And I'm glad that you like my Snape. I was just thinking, any stories I've read about when Snape was young, he's always been a cynical bastard like he is in cannon. But I'm thinking he couldn't have been such a bastard when he was fifteen, nobody is, and he's had like twenty-five years to become more of a cynic, not to mention a war. Nope, he couldn't have been such an ass. And yes, 'Snape's Worst Memory' will be in there. But not in the way you're likely thinking. Yeah, Lucius and Narcissa will be there. But more so Lucius. And as to the 'respecting Snape' bit, I'm guessing that came during the 'I'm a loyal Death Eater' phase. 

**_Insaneiac the Maniac_**: Thanks for the review dude. Took you long enough _BRAT_ *stick out tongue*( To anyone besides him who's actually reading this, he's a good friend of  mine, and I've been telling him to read this for a while. So if it seems like I'm taking some cheap shots...I am ^_-) Yep, definitely leave it to Sirius to get detention before even getting to school. Chii. Yes, most definitely, Dallas is the Black Sheep of his family. I'm thinking that you'll like Dallas even more this chapter. Yes, chapter two was mainly for reader entertainment. And you weren't the only one to comment on the line:

"Well." Severus said, nodding down the table a bit. "See that girl there with the dark hair who could pass for a small gorilla?" Orion nodded. 

"That's Melody Goyle.

Yep, definitely family trait. I too, had fun with the 'dog' shots from James. *grins* they were fun to write. Yeppers, Orion's a werewolf. Please tell me that you at least suspected her of being one *raises eyebrow*. And yes, Snape isn't exactly the epitome of 'evil, cynical, bastard'; after all, he's only fifteen. And you weren't the only person to make the 'ladies man' comment. He's not on fire...maybe I'll do that later, after all, I've been trying to come up with a few things that James and Sirius could do to him, and I wouldn't put that past them. Jerks. Now, you know me pretty well, and I'm sure that you've noticed that Severus and Orion are going to become good friends. What do you think her reaction is going to be when she catches James and Sirius in the act of torturing/bullying one of her bf's? *grins vindictively* Lets just say we find out why she's in Slytherin...And as for shocking surprises, you'll just have to wait. No, I don't give a damn that you're one of my bf's I'm not telling you *sticks out tongue in childish fashion. Regains composure, and glares at anyone giving me a funny look*...shifty eyes ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Moonlight Sonata_**

****

**_By: dragonsprincess_**

****

**_Chapter Four:  _****_Dallas_****_ Malfoy_**

Orion followed Remus down the hall (not knowing where the Potions classroom was). Although, she was sure not to walk too far behind him. Not wanting to look like a complete moron, or...a stalker...a really bad stalker. She couldn't help but glance at him every so often, unable to believe that she had found someone whom she could talk to. Someone who would understand her. She desperately wanted to ask Remus how long he'd been living as a werewolf, but wasn't sure how to ask someone she'd just met such a personal question.

Remus watched Orion glance at him every few seconds; he knew what she wanted to ask him. He could also tell that it hadn't been that long since she'd received her bite. He could both sense it, and realized that this must have been the reason she'd been unable to finish her schooling at Cackles. So deduction told him that it must have happened during the summer. He knew that this would be a hard year for her. Contraire to popular belief the human body didn't immediately accept the wolf.

Remus stopped and turned to Orion, "Look," he said. "I know what you must want to ask me. I'll meet you in the library, today after classes. I'll do my best to answer your questions."

Orion smiled, and nodded her head. "Thanks, Lupin."

"Remus, please," he responded.

"Sure. So, where is this Potions classroom that Dumbledore spoke of, Remus?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus led Orion down a dungeon corridor. Suddenly Remus stopped in front of a large door, then turned to Orion. "Well, here it is," he said, gesturing to the door, a slight scowl on his face. "The Potions classroom."

Orion grinned. "I take it that you don't like potions much, Remus."

"Not in the least. I'm horrible at it, don't know how I've managed to pass this far. Wait, yes I do, the fact that my other grades balance out my abysmal ones here," he sighed. "Don't know what I'm going to do about my OWL's though. Fail, I suppose."

Orion looked at him, a grin on her face. "Stop being such a bloody pessimist, Remus."

Remus glared at her, then opened the classroom door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The class was suddenly very silent. Every student having noticed that two students had just walked in late to one of Guivre's lessons. The Head of Slytherin house was notorious for removing points and handing out detentions.

Professor Guivre looked up from her notes on the Draught of Peace. "Mr Lupin, Miss Kamaria. Please take you seats."

Remus simply nodded then went and took his seat next to Peter. Orion looked around the room and found Andromeda seated next to Severus. _Great_, she thought. Every person she had made friends with was already partnered with somebody. Orion stood there, not knowing where she was supposed to sit.

"Over here," a male voice called from across the room. Orion looked around and saw the blonde boy that Severus had told her was a prefect. 'What was his name again?' Orion thought. But she couldn't remember it.

Orion smiled, then went and sat in the empty seat next to the blonde. She gave him a once over, taking in his grey-blue eyes, great physique, and white-blond hair that looked tactfully messy. Add all that to his handsome, aristocratic facial features, and he was one of the best-looking guys she had ever seen. She couldn't help it, she started to blush, damn hormones.

Orion's blush deepened when the boy flashed her a grin. A grin that told Orion that he had noticed her scarlet cheeks, and knew the cause. "Don't worry," the boy said. "I get that all the time." 

If it were possible, Orion's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. She forced a scowl onto her face, then turned to the Potions Mistress, who had just resumed her lesson.

"Now, you must be careful when you brew-"

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted a Gryffindor girl at the other side of the room. "The two of them walk in late, and you don't even give them detention..."

"That's enough, Miss Catinsky," Professor Guivre said in a stern voice.

"...I mean, c'mon. Class started fifteen, twenty minutes ago. Who knows what they could have been doing?"

"No kidding," said a pretty brunette next to Catinsky. "Or better yet. WHOM!"

Orion's eyes widened. She knew what the girl was implying. Orion shifted in her seat, and chanced a look at Remus. The cold look on his face told her all she needed to know about what Remus thought about the insinuation.

Orion watched as Remus smirked. "You know Kitty, Sabrina. Not 'everybody' goes looking for some play the first day back."

Orion bit her lip to keep from laughing at the outraged look that adorned the faces of the two Gryffindor girls. She was not the only one fighting the urge to laugh; a few people hadn't even bothered to try.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH_!" Professor Guivre bellowed.

The class suddenly fell silent; some people seemed to have even stopped breathing.

"What do you think you were doing, Catinsky?" Guivre continued in a calm voice, too calm a voice. "Interrupting my lesson like that?"

Kitty sat there, sputtering, but quickly regained her composure. "I just don't think that it's fair that two students walk in late, and aren't even punished for it."

"Miss Catinsky, are you the teacher here?"

"No, but-"

"Is it your job to decide which students should, or should not be punished?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. Five points from Gryffindor, for undermining my authority, Miss Catinsky. I am privy to information that you students know nothing of. And because of that, I happen to know that Mr Lupin, and Miss Kamaria were up with Professor Dumbledore. And therefore, I knew they'd be late.

"Miss Catinsky, Miss O'Connor, and Mr Lupin, you will see me after classes, regarding your detentions."

"What!" Remus said. "Why do I have a detention? You just said-"

"I know what I said Lupin. However, that comment of yours was uncalled for and _vulgar_. Therefore you have a detention."

Remus nodded, then got ready to take some notes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The blond boy shook his head. "Remus, Remus, Remus," he muttered. "And you were making fun of Sirius for having detention already."

Orion turned back to the boy, a small grin on her face, she'd bug Remus later. "So," she whispered. "What's your name anyway?"

"Dallas," he whispered back. "Orion, right?"

Orion nodded. A smile on her face, this guy seemed friendly enough. With that she too turned to her notes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dallas and Orion worked together flawlessly. Soon their cauldron was simmering nicely, giving off a soft mist of silver vapor. The two were currently leaning back on the chairs and talking like two new friends would.

Orion looked around the room, and noticed a theme that she wasn't too sure of...

"Dallas, why are all the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's on opposite sides of the room?"

Dallas too looked around the room, shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I've gotten so used to it that I didn't notice," he said. "Well, as far as house rivalries go, you won't find one greater than the one between Slytherin and Gryffindor. So, we tend to separate ourselves from one and other."

"Why? When did all of this start?"

"Well," Dallas said, "I guess it started when Salazar Slytherin left the school, way-back-when."

"Why did he leave?" Orion asked.

Dallas shrugged his shoulders. "Salazar, unlike the other four founders believed that the school should only accept and teach children who had purely wizard bloodlines. Eventually Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin came to blows over the subject. Gryffindor won, Slytherin lost, and the rest as they say is History..."

"But that was about a thousand years ago, why would such a rivalry still be going on?" Orion asked.

Dallas leaned farther back one his chair legs, a thoughtful look on his face. Eventually, "I guess...that even after all these years, every house is still fiercely loyal to its founder. Ever since then Gryffindor and Slytherin have been outright enemies, and when it come down to it, even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would rather see us fail..."

Orion looked at Dallas. A thoughtful look not gracing her face. "Does that mean that I shouldn't make friends with Gryffindor's?" She asked, afraid of the answer. Remus was a Gryffindor, and she didn't want to hear that she shouldn't be friends with him.

"Forget about it," Dallas said, waving his hand in dismissal. "Some Slytherin's would say that you shouldn't. Never stopped me, hell a few of my best friends are in Gryffindor," here Dallas raised an eyebrow, a smirk plastered on his face. "As long as you don't root for them during a Quidditch match it's just fine."

Orion let out a chuckle. And the talk quickly turned to more amusing things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon the bell rang, signaling the end of first class. The Potions classroom was suddenly filled with the sound of chairs scraping across stone, and the class left in ones and two's.

Orion left the dungeon with Dallas, the two still joking around. When a voice traveled to them from further up the corridor. "Can you believe that bitch, giving us detentions like that? Sorry, but I have better things to do with my time than pickle frog brains."

Orion watched as a mischievous glint lit up Dallas' grey eyes. " Shut up, Kitty," he said.

The blond up the corridor turn, and marched down the corridor. Stopped in front of Dallas, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Don't tell me to _'shut up'_," Catinsky said.

Dallas just looked back at her, his entire posture one of complete calmness. "C'mon, Kitty," he sighed, "you've been here for five years. You should know by now that Guivre doesn't like being contradicted."

"I'm not stupid. And don't call me _'Kitty'_, you bastard."

Dallas raised an eyebrow. "I can assure you, _KITTY_, that I am most certainly not a bastard. And I'd watch my language if I were you, or I'll have to add to that detention."

"Ohh, that's right you're a _prefect_ now. I wonder how you ended up with that badge. Did you turn into Guivre's little 'pet'?"

Dallas' eyes narrowed slightly. "You better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting, Kitty. Cause I can assure you that I nothing of the sort.

"Besides, aren't you the own who sleeps around?" Here he smirked. "Believe me, have I heard some stories about you, not to mention the ones that I could tell."

Kitty's jaw dropped. "Excuse me! Dallas Malfoy, you're nothing but a little _Playboy_!"

Dallas raised an eyebrow in thought. "I think I'll take that as a compliment, Kitty."

"Stop calling me that," Kitty yelled. "You lost the right to call me by my first name a long time ago."

"It's not my fault that you're a jealous little bint, who dumped me just because other girls kept flirting with me. If you had looked harder, you would also have noticed that I'd ignored every one of them. You're just a self-absorbed little bitch who doesn't know when she has something good."

Kitty looked at Dallas in fury. "How dare you. Your..._your just like your brother!_"

I happened so fast that Orion couldn't even follow it. Dallas had whipped his wand out, and now had it pointed at Kitty Catinsky's chest. His grey-blue eyes seemed to have frozen over. And he was looking at the girl with complete loathing.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to Lucius again," Dallas said in a deadly calm voice. "I _hate_ my brother, and everything he stands for.

"If you ever say that again, you'll regret it."

"Are...are you threatening me, Malfoy," Catinsky said in a brave voice. A brave voice which shook none the less.

"Take it to mean whatever you wish," Dallas replied. "But know that I'm serious." With that Dallas put his wand away, turned on his heal, and walked down the corridor, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Orion watched the rest as if in a dream, watched Andromeda run down the hall after her friend, watched as other students continued to their next classes. She just couldn't believe that angry tower of ice had been the same person she'd been joking with only minutes before. Nor could she believe how fast the change had occurred. Even through the early part of the argument, Orion could see a slightly amused glint in Dallas' eyes. He'd been teasing the girl...

Orion was shook out of her reverie by a hand shaking her shoulder. She turned and saw Severus looking at her. He too looked a little surprised at Dallas' outburst. "C'mon," he said. "Let's get to History of Magic class." And with that he started leading her down the hall.

Orion took one last look at Kitty. She was now sitting on the floor, leaning against the dungeon wall, visibly shaking. Her friend Sabrina O'Connor was beside her, rubbing her back.

"It's like I said, just like his brother..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well guys, there it is, chapter four. Did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to get it out, but like I said at the top 'shit happens'. I probably won't be updating again for at least a couple of weeks as I have some finals coming up. And I'm going to have to study my ass off if I want to pass my Math and Physics Finals.

What did you guys think of this chapter, what did you think about Dallas' little outburst. Tell me in a review, all you have to do is push that little button, you know you want to ^_^

If you want to be on the mailing list for this story, just leave you're email in your review. Also, if you liked this, you'll probably like my other fic as well, check it out.

Tata for now,

Dragonsprincess 


	5. A Friendship is Born

*sighs* do I really have to keep saying that I don't own Harry Potter or the world that he lives in? It rips away a piece of my heart every time I do it. Oh look, there goes another one…

I can't believe that I managed to update this already; I just got back from Japan four days ago. I was so jetlagged that I slept for 16 hours; I didn't get up until one o'clock in the afternoon on Tuesday. But I didn't write all of this between now and then; I actually ended up with a lot of free time in Japan. Spending four days in a school and going to classes where you hardly understand a word (other than two) can leave a person with a lot of time to write, so I did. Except for the English and Grammar classes (the teachers wanted us Canadian students to help out then). It was pretty funny, and it took all I had not to laugh when during grammar class…the teacher's grammar was really bad. I think that guy should spend a little more… no a lot more time in a country where people speak English before he starts teaching people bad grammar. Even the text books grammar was wrong, I almost snorted. But don't get me wrong. I loved Japan, and the Japanese schools. There was this _really _funny bit when my host sister took me to her manga club (I love manga (Japanese comics) sooooooo much. I think that I bought like twenty while I was in Japan, and only two of those were bilingual. All the others are still in their raw form. But I don't care, if anything that will force me to learn more Japanese ^_^) but one to the little story. This one girl was letting me look though her bag of manga (there was like six), and then I saw one where the cover art was _really _ beautiful, and then I showed it to her and told her I like the art…and then she started to freak out, grabbed the book and shoved in into her bag. Now, my mind being as naughty as it is quickly realized that it must have been a dirty manga. And since it had two guys on the cover I put two and two together and figured that it was shounen ai (gay boy comics). Now I really wanted to see it, those are always so dirty, and I have no problems with homosexuality. It took me like ten minutes to convey the fact that I like dirty manga…and they still wouldn't let me see it. And then I finally said that I like shounen ai (one of my favorite series is Gravitation, and all the guys are gay). Then they were like OK, and let me look at it. It was great!!! In a hundred and eighty so odd page book, there was at least forty with really graphic butt sex. I bought a SA while I was there *shh* don't tell my mom ok, she still thinks I don't have a dirty mind. I'm sorry if I disturbed any of you with that little story of mine. I really am. 

To my wonderful reviewers, you know that I love you.

**_orO:_** Girl, thanks for the review, you know I love everyone one of them. But J, you really should learn what your name means before you put it down. I know that Kenshin says it, but it's a rather dirty word (I won't say it here). Lets just say I'm surprised that Kaoru hasn't murdered Kenshin for saying it ^_^ OK I updated, happy now? I know that you are. And good enough to publish *blushes color of a tomato*

**_Atiannala: _**Thanks for the review girl. Yes, you'll soon know more about Dallas (just not in this chapter ;P). And the Remus/Orion will come eventually; don't get your knickers in a twist. But they really did just meet a few hours ago, and they haven't even really had a proper discussion yet. So it may be a while before they hook up, sorry. And as to that thing your friend sent you…could you send it to me? It seems so funny, I wanna see. Yeah, I meant to make Dallas interesting. He's not the lead, but I don't like OC's which aren't developed. And I'm not sure if you noticed in my other story, but do you remember the name of Draco's uncle…yep, my two stories can cross over. But both will still make sense if you don't read the other. So yes, Orion will eventually make an appearance in FaaD. But don't hold your breath (you'd probably die). It won't be till the sixth year story. 

**_Silver Moon Megami_**:  Thanks for the review girl. Oh gods, you're on a sugar high, gods save us all -o- I'm glad that you loved it, and I'm glad that you love Dallas. But you never mentioned how sexy he is, and unlike my other reviewers, you've seen the picture I drew *grumbles about useless friends* Don't worry I still love you. And of course I know what you're saying about Lucius (I'm the one that told you remember?). And I know that you'd _love_ to have Dallas rocking your socks (wouldn't every woman?). Ack!! I told you that my mind got dirtier while I was in Japan. Sorry, I thought that the full moon would be this chapter, didn't work out that way, sorry. I'll try for the next one.

**_Ladybug the 3rd: _**Thanks for your review, as always. I'm glad you liked it. And yes, Orion can be quit the flirt *grins* kind of like myself. Yep, I flirted with the Japanese boys, you know I did *grins again* I have a thing for Asian guys ^^ and everyone seemed to want to comment on "Dallas' little outburst" lol. And yes, there are some family issues, and as to the family reunions… Remember Draco's uncle I mentioned in the first chapter of FaaD? Yep, the same Uncle Dallas. Remember what I said about what happens every time they run into each other? Lol.

**_SilverBlue Shifter:_** Thanks for your review; I'm glad that you liked it. And here's the 'more' you asked for. Sorry it took a while.

**_Blacksouledbutterfly:_** Thanks for your review, as always ^^ And I'm glad that you're happy that I'm back, sorry it took so long for me to update again. Lol. Glad that you liked it, and everyone seems to think that Dallas is cool. But that's what I meant to happen, so that's alright. And to answer your question…Lucius is an asshole, and I hate him. And since I'm the author of this little story, if my characters let me have my way, he'll have a very bad seventh year. Lol. Glad that you like Orion too, she's a little bit of me, as are all my OC's.

**_Insaneiac the Maniac: _** Thanks for your review brat ;P I'm glad that I caught you off guard, that's what I wanted to do. Lol.  And yes, Dallas is quite the mystery man isn't he? Lol. You'll find out more about him, just not this chapter ;P

Now, onward with this story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Moonlight Sonata_**

****

**_By: dragonsprincess_**

****

**_Chapter Five: A Friendship is Born_**

****

****

Orion was sitting in History of Magic class, bored out of her mind. She didn't know how Professor Binns did it, but he somehow managed to make bloody and vicious goblin rebellions sound no more exciting than putting on a sock. Orion sighed; History had been one of her favorite classes at Cackles.**__**

Orion was desperately trying to write some notes, but the slow monotone coming from the front of the class was making her want to follow the example of her peers and fall asleep (the teacher didn't seem to care that most of his class was catching up on lost sleep). However, Orion had a lot on her mind. Namely: Dallas' little outburst after Potions. She just couldn't comprehend the fact that the boy she had been joking and laughing with was the same boy who had looked about ready to kill.

Orion turned around to look at Dallas and Andromeda. Andi was slouched back in her chair, sleeping. Dallas however was leaning back on the legs of his chair, staring broodingly at the roof. 

Orion shook her head and returned her attention to the front of the class, the only thing that had changed between now and the last time she'd looked around was the fact that instead of sleeping, Andromeda had desperately trying to calm her friend down. Orion realized that Dallas and Kitty must have had some history together, and that their relationship had ended badly. She also wanted to know why Dallas seemed to hate his brother so much. She'd met Lucius last night at the feast, sure he was a jerk, but to warrant that much hatred…needless to say, Orion was curious.

She came out of her reverie just long enough to write down a name and a date. Then Orion turned to talk to Severus (who was sitting to her right). She needed to know why Dallas had gotten so angry.

"Hey, Sev…" she stopped. Severus was fast asleep; his head on his notebook, black hair sprawled all over his face. Orion grinned as she watched her friend sleep, he looked so peaceful with his body rising slowly as he breathed. A stream of drool was dribbling out of his mouth, smearing the ink from the few notes that he had written before falling asleep. Orion debated whether or not to summon her camera (not like Professor Binns was going to notice if she did), she wanted to get a picture of Severus when he woke up, his black ink was going to be smeared all over his right cheek. Orion grinned as she suppressed the urge to doodle on his face. That would only wake him up – normally she wouldn't care, but Severus had said that he hadn't slept well last night – and he just looked way too cute right now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus was sitting in Charms (one of his favorite classes), his mind wandering. At the beginning of class it had been over the scene after Potions, but he knew Dallas and Kitty's history, and he also understood Dallas' reaction to Kitty's comment, it was the worst thing that anyone could say to Dallas Malfoy, and Kitty knew it (although, Dallas' reaction had been a little stronger than it usually would have been. Nevertheless, Remus had brushed it off. Dallas had changed over the summer; Remus just couldn't place his finger on how he had changed). However, now Remus was nervous. He'd told Orion that he'd meet her after classes to discuss their "_uniqueness_", but he didn't know what he'd say, how he'd answer her questions…

Remus figured that after they met in the library, he'd take her outside to the Quidditch Pitch (the library wasn't exactly the best of places to have a private discussion. In fact, it was gossip central). Then he'd tell what he could remember of the night he'd been changed, and hopefully she'd share her experience with him.

Remus had by now realized that Orion must have received her bite during the summer; otherwise Cackles would have removed her before now. Remus' face took on the quality of a cherry when he realized what that meant.

The human body didn't simply accept having an inner wolf; it took a while for it to accept the animal. When people died of werewolf bites, it wasn't from bacteria – like most people believed – but the human body rejecting the wolf.

For those who survived to their first full moon, their body would start to accept the inner animal, but that internal acceptance was still not immediate; for the wolf was only truly strong for a week every month. It was different with every new Lupine, but for about a year after their first transformation the body would experience highs and lows. Not emotional, but physical.

Sometimes the body and its senses were as strong as they would be if the person was transformed; at other times the body was weak, as if the person had lost a lot of blood. For Remus this period had lasted about nine months after his first Wolf Moon.

Remus blushed at the thought of having to explain _that_ to Orion. And he knew that he would go red in the face when he tried to explain it to her.

Another thing that he was thinking about was the fact that he and Orion would be sharing the Shrieking Shack (since Dumbledore hadn't specified otherwise). Remus wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he'd have to show her how to get in to the tunnel before the end of the month. And it would have to be after curfew, or they'd be spotted by other students (the last thing they needed was for someone to go into the shack during the full moon). Remus may have been a prefect, but unless he was on duty, he wasn't allowed out after the eleven o'clock curfew. And he couldn't do it when he was on duty, because he'd be doing his rounds with the other on-duty prefect.

He now turned his thoughts to how he was going to explain things to Orion…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James and Sirius were watching Remus out of the corner of their eyes. Both of them were fighting the urge to laugh as they watched their friend. Remus appeared to be deep in thought, and his face just kept turning brighter and brighter shades of red.

The two Marauders exchanged meaningful looks, both of them wondering if perhaps Catinsky hadn't been to far off with what she'd said to Remus and Kamaria.

After exchanging one final look with Sirius, James prodded Remus in the side…

"I'M SORRY, IT'S TOO SMALL!" Remus yelled, jumping two feet off of his chair.

James and Sirius once again exchanged looks, although this time the two of them were sporting crimson cheeks; however, they were pale in comparison with Remus who seemed to have gained the complexion of a ripe tomato.

"I'm sorry Mr Lupin," said Professor Flitwick. "But, what may I ask is 'too small'?"

If it were possible Remus' face turned an even deeper shade of red. He looked around the room in horror, many of his fellow Gryffindors were stifling laughs.

"Ahhh… ummm…" Remus stammered. This was possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life. "May I be excused?!" He asked.

And without even waiting for a response, Remus grabbed his bag and fled from the classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus didn't stop running till he was halfway down the corridor. He couldn't believe that he had just said that. He dropped his bag and leaned against the wall, occasionally banging his head on it.

_Great_, he thought._ I just made a real ass out of myself. I'll never be allowed to live it down. _He'd only been thinking of how he'd tell Orion about prodding the knot on the Whomping Willow, of how the branch needed to be the perfect length.

Remus looked at his watch and groaned. He had about fifteen minutes before lunch; when he knew that James, Sirius, and Peter would demand an explanation. And Remus couldn't exactly tell them that Orion was a werewolf, could he? After all, it was her business who she wanted to know, not his. So telling his friends the truth was out of the question. And the only other thing he could think of at the moment would make a total ass out of him, and possibly start rumors that no fifteen year old boy needed (if they hadn't started already that is). There had to be another way of explaining it that would be believable, not make an ass out of him, or tell people about Orion. He just couldn't think of that explanation right now…

Remus thought hard, his Ravenclaw quality mind working double-time. He grinned as a plan entered his mind, he'd simply avoid his friends until last class. After lunch he had Ancient Runes, and he'd been the only Gryffindor in his year other than Evans who had taken that course as an O.W.L (his dorm mates had all taken the easy rout of Care of Magical Creatures and Divination). By then Remus knew that he'd have a suitable plan. Although, avoiding the Marauders was never an easy task.

Reaching in to his bag, Remus grabbed his quill and some parchment, then started writing a note to Orion: 

_Orion,_

_Meet me in the Entrance Hall after class; I need to talk to you. Come as fast as you can, I'm going to ditch my friends. Don't worry about lunch, I know how to get into the kitchens, and the house elves are always willing to give someone some food. Please some alone, I think you know what I want to talk about._

_See you soon_

_Remus_

Remus surveyed his note. Satisfied, he placed his quill back in his bag, and then sprinted to the owlry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Orion was awoken by a large screech owl; which was tapping its beak forcefully against her arm.

She looked at the animal, its large golden eyes startling her awake. After recovering from her shock, she looked around her classroom. Half of the class was looking at her in surprise. Hesitantly Orion looked to the front of the class…. She couldn't believe her eyes, the professor was still lecturing about some goblin rebellion, completely oblivious to the fact that a student had just received a letter in class.

Orion looked at the owl and nodded to the letter on its leg. "This for me?" She asked. The owl hooted in response, then stuck out its leg.

Smiling, Orion untied the letter, then gave the bird a loving pat on its feathered head. When she had finished, the owl spread its wings, then took off out the window.

Orion looked at the role of parchment with curiosity, the outside read: '_Orion, this is just for you. Don't let anyone see it._'

"Receiving love letters already, Orion," came a voice from her left. Orion turned to see Severus looking at her, a grin playing on his lips. He'd obviously read what she just had. "So who's it from?"

Orion scowled at her friend, then snorted; her prediction had been correct, there were blotches of ink all over Severus' right cheek, she could even make out a few words. 

"Did somebody fall asleep with his head on his book?" Orion said tauntingly. "Because if someone did, he now has black ink all over the right side of his face…I could take notes," Orion's grinned changed into a smirk as she watched the effect her words had had on her friend.

"You're kidding," Severus said. A look of pure horror on his face. Orion shook her head in response. "Shit." With that Severus stood up, and started walking up the stairs of the lecture hall like classroom.

"Where are you going, Sev?" Orion asked in surprise.

"To the loo to wash my face," Severus responded. "Where else?"

"But what about -"

"Binns? Don't worry, he wont notice. He never does."

Orion grinned as she watched her friend run out of the class.

She now returned her attention to the letter in front of her. Who would have sent it? The owl had obviously been one of the schools birds, so it couldn't have been from her parents, or one of her friends from Cackles. With one final look around the class to make sure that no one was watching, Orion tapped the letter with her wand and watched it unroll.

She smiled when she was done reading it; so Remus wanted to meet earlier than they'd originally planned. That was alright with her, she had so many things to ask him.

Orion re-rolled the letter and shoved it into her bag. Looking at her watch she realized that there was only about five minutes left in class…

Making a split-second decision, Orion stuffed her books, parchment, and quill into her bag, and then ran out of class. She was no longer worried about Professor Binns. The man hadn't even noticed his own death after all, why should he notice anything else?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus was in the Entrance Hall, leaning against the stone wall near two large oak doors which led to the Great Hall; where soon, most Hogwarts school would be congregated together to eat lunch. Remus however had other plans. When Orion showed up (hopefully), he'd take her down to the kitchens. And then they would eat their lunch in peace and talk about the upcoming year. Although most of the students who would be just above their heads would be talking about the same thing, Remus was certain that his and Orion's discussion would be one-of-a-kind.

Remus also wanted to get to know the girl (they would be spending a lot of time together after all). But there were things that he could talk only to her about, not simply because of the fact that his friends didn't know about Orion, but because there were things about being a werewolf that they could _never_ comprehend.

Remus was so lost in his thoughts of the up-coming year that he didn't hear it when a soft, feminine voice called his name.

Orion looked at Remus, raising an eyebrow. Was the boy deaf? She'd called his name a few times now, and he hadn't acknowledged her. Hadn't he been the one whom had wanted to meet now? A smirk played on the young Slytherins face as she started to walk once again towards the Gryffindor boy.

Orion walked as quietly as she could towards Remus, her shoes not making a sound against the stone floors. When she was practically beside him she blew tenderly into his ear.

Remus jumped in surprise, just managing to stifle a yell. He looked so his left and saw Orion standing there, a coy grin upon her lips.

"Deep in thought were we?" she asked.

"Just a little," Remus responded, his voice sarcastic.

Orion's grin now turned into a smile; as she noticed Remus' slightly pick face. And found herself curious to its cause. Was it simply because she'd managed to surprise him so much, or was it because she'd just blown in his ear? She mentally shrugged, she wasn't about to ask Remus, so it wasn't worth brooding about. 

"So, where are these kitchens that you mentioned, 'cause I'm starving?"

Remus smiled at the girl, he may have just met her, but it felt as though he'd known this woman for much more than a day. "Right this way," he said, offering Orion his arm.

Orion mentally snorted. Was that a thing that all guys here did? That was the second time today. Then again, her last school had been an all girl's school. Maybe it was just a fifteen year old guy thing. Smiling she took Remus' arm in her own, and allowed him to lead her down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys! Well, what did you think of this chappie, I really love it ^_^ Severus falling asleep in class, Remus making a fool of himself, and then my little fluff at the end *sigh* I should have held that till later, but the woman in me couldn't pass off this "Opportune moment". Yeah, I'm sure any Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp fan could tell me where that came from. Or simply anyone who know likes movies

Urg, I had the hardest time coming up with a name for this chapter.

Tell me what you guys though. Push that little review button, you know you want to…


	6. The Wolf Moon

As much as I wish it I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with the amazingly magical world that JK created. I do own Orion and Dallas however. They are mine. Ask me if you want to use them.

****

**_Penny_**: Thanks for your review. I don't know, I might put it up on aff.net. Well, here's that update you asked for.

**_Klro: _**Thanks for your review. And yes, that was an interesting verb. I've had some of my horrid spelling corrected before, but that was definitely the most amusing…maybe I should change that…Maybe I already did. To damn lazy to go and look. And I'm glad that you were happy about my update, here's another. And _HEY_,I'm not _that_ dirty…OK maybe I am. And yes I have those episodes, but with my bad memory…well…I keep forgetting to bring them for you.

**_hitchcock:_** Thanks for your review. Glad that you liked my writing enough to read it all in one go, if you like my writing that much you should check out my of other fic. Yes. I know. Shameless advertising of my other fic…_::shrugs::_ And that little chat you wanted it right here.

**_Silver Moon Megami:_** Thanks for your review girl. Like always …You're not useless? News to me _::_sticks out tongue_::_ And I know Dallas is DAMN SEXY. Can you get on my case to finish that drawing? Or it probably never will be _::_whistles innocently_::_ Yeah, I liked the term Wolf Moon. I read it in another fic somewhere, can't remember which one, but it stuck in my brain. And yes _::_sighs_::_ here's the full moon. Not like you don't know what's going to happen anyway. Except that I haven't told you how Remus becomes a werewolf yet. I like taunting you ;P Yes, everyone seems to be commenting on that line of mine. I don't know where it came from…do I ever? _::grins::_ I think that you'll get quite the shock from this chapter. Yes, I'll shock you…even though I've told you almost everything about this fic.

**_Atiannala_**: Thanks for your review. I'm guessing that college is getting to you a bit with the work load, you hardly update anymore. You know you're the only one that mentioned Orion's growing friendship with Severus. Didn't you just love that mental image of Severus sleeping and drooling in class…woe betide the poor student who does that in his class now. Lol. Well talk to you later.

**_SilverBlue Shifter_: **Thanks for your review. Yes, there was ink one Sevi's face. Poor bastard…I love him. Lol. And yes. Poor poor Remus. I'm so mean lol.

**_Insaneiac the Maniac: _**Thanks for your review…and about bloody time MK. I could grow old waiting for you to review…and I thought we were friends _::_cries_::_ Ok, enough with the guilt trip bit…sorry. And don't tease my Remus…or I'll explain things very clearly for you later…stop gagging/screaming…stop glaring at me too…I mean it! lol. And as to the calm before the storm crap…HELL YA. This chapter is sooooo deep. And remember when I said that Orion was loyal during her sorting…you see a bit of that this chapter.

And now onwards with my next chapter…

**_Moonlight Sonata_**

****

**_By: dragonsprincess_**

****

**_Chapter Six: The Wolf Moon_**

****

****

Remus led Orion down a corridor that was near the Great Hall, and down a few stairs, before he stopped at a humble portrait of a bowl of fruit. He flashed a warm smile at Orion, then told her to tickle the pear.

Orion looked at Remus as though he'd gone crazy. "Tickle a _pear_?" She said in disbelief. "What's the point of tickling a pear, on a portrait, in the middle of a hallway? I thought that you were taking me to the kitchens."

Remus chuckled, and flashed the girl on his arm a smile. "Fine," he said. "Don't trust me, I've just been attending this school for four years, but I'm sure that you know more about it than I do."

Orion raised an eyebrow, giving Remus a rather dubious look. "Fine," she said. Then reached out to tickle the pear, wondering if she'd just been set up for some sort of joke. She pressed her finger to the painted fruit and started to tickle it. She was surprised when the pear started to dance and wiggle at her touch. She watched in suppressed awe as the painting swung open, revealing a rather large room with four long tables side by side. Orion quickly realized that she was in a room, that was the exact size of the Great Hall, which she now knew was right above her. She giggled as she watched plateful upon plateful of food disappear through the tables. The mystery of how her food had suddenly appeared in front of her the previous night was now solved.

Orion looked down when she felt a small tug at her skirt. She saw a cute little house elf with big brown eyes, floppy ears and button-like nose looking up at her and Remus.

"Would the Miss and Sir like something to eat or drink?" The small creature asked in its high pitched voice, "Some tea perhaps?"

Orion looked at Remus. He was smiling at her, a smile that made Orion remember just how cute this Gryffindor really was. Remus then looked at the elf, "Whatever is easiest for you to get us would be fine," he said.

Orion nodded to the little elf, "A glass of milk would be great if you could manage it," she said. The elf bowed to Orion, then to Remus, and scampered off to get their food.

Remus took Orion's hand, an idea springing to his mind. Remus led her to a corner of the kitchen that would be out of the working elves way, then took off his cloak, laying it on the ground. "Let's make a picnic out of this," he said. That smile playing at the corners of his lips again.

"A picnic _indoors_, Remus?" Orion asked incredulously.

"Sure," Remus said, once again grinning like an idiot. "Why not?"

Orion rolled her eyes, barely managing to suppress a giggle; this boy was definitely one of a kind.

Plopping herself gracefully down on Remus' cloak, Orion looked up at the boy in question. "So, what did you want to talk to me about that couldn't wait till after classes?" Orion watched in amusement as Remus' cheeks took on the lovely quality of an apple.

Remus looked at Orion, not exactly sure how to tell her what he'd done. "Well…" he started. "I… uhhh… well I kind of made a total ass out of myself. And now I'm avoiding my friends until I can come up with a good explanation for what I said."

Orion raised an eyebrow. "Remus, what exactly did you say?" She watched in sadistic glee as Remus' face reddened even more.

Remus gave one last little squirm before he sat down opposite of Orion, then started telling her about how he was thinking about how he was going to tell her how to get into the Shrieking Shack. And about how James had prodded him, and then what he'd said…

"And then," Remus said, flailing his arms around wildly. "I just had to say 'I'm sorry, _it's too small'_."

Orion looked at Remus blankly for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. That was the best thing she'd heard in a long time.

Remus and Orion ate their lunches with no interruptions, talking about things that they'd done in the past, the typical things that two acquaintances talk about which turns them into friends. The talk however, soon turned to the one thing that they knew that they had in common, the fact that they were both Loup-garou.

Remus and Orion had set out a date and time when Remus would show her how to get into the Shrieking Shack. They'd meet again this Thursday and go to the little house.

Remus was talking about how being a werewolf had been quite the plus in third year when they'd been studying them in Defense Against the Dark Arts…the substitute they'd had on the day had found it amazing that a thirteen year old could know that much about werewolves.

"Remus," Orion said out of the blue. "How…how did you receive your bite? How did you become a werewolf?"

The sandy-haired Gryffindor looked at her in surprise. He couldn't believe that she'd just asked him _that_ question so suddenly…

To anyone else, Remus would have asked them if they really wanted to hear it, telling them that it was painful to talk about. Which it was, he simply didn't want to tell them what had happened that night. The experience of becoming a werewolf is simply to hard and troublesome to tell normal humans. They simply didn't and couldn't understand that pain of it all. But this time it was different. This time it was Orion asking him, a woman who had experienced the same thing as he had. The same pain. The same torment.

Flashback 

_A five year old Remus Lupin ran down a dock, his father hot on his trail, telling him to "Get back here so I can put a lifejacket on you before you fall in!" The boy however was completely ignoring his father – like all children do at that age – as he continued to run further down the dock, he wanted to get a good look at the lake set before him. His interest peaking at the thought of seeing a fish, or better yet, a whale._

_Remus' mother Rhea was sitting on a blanket on the beach playing with her youngest son who was a little over a year old (old enough to start trying to wander away from Mummy and Daddy). Rhea chuckled a little as she watched her husband chase Remus down the dock, for a small boy he was incredibly fast. _

_Aries finally got a hold on his brat of a son and started trying to get his stubborn offspring to get into the jacket, Remus refusing the whole nine yards about putting on the "stupid muggle device", and asking his father why he couldn't just use a Bubble Head Charm like they usually did, that way it wouldn't matter if he fell in._

_The reason for the "stupid muggle device" was because the Lupins had decided to take a vacation at a muggle lake. Aries had taken a week off work to spend some quality time with his family, Rhea would be off Maternity Leave, and back to work soon. However, at the moment Aries was having quite the time trying to explain to Remus that any muggle who saw him would think that he was wearing a fishbowl on his head…and then probably report to the authorities that a child was either being abused or neglected. And that that would just cause unnecessary trouble._

_Eventually Remus gave in and wore the lifejacket, hating it the whole time. The child however exacted his revenge in a way that had earned the entire family (except for his father) a good laugh. He'd dropped a handful of slimy tadpoles down the back of Aries swimming shorts. And Aries, who'd been having a discussion with the muggle man from the next campsite had started yelling some very colourful curses as he'd danced around trying to figure out just what the hell had gone down the back of his trunks. Remus all the while running away, laughing his little head off. _

_That evening the Lupins had dinner with the family in the next campsite, they turned out to be the Youngs. Allison Young thought that Romulus was just the cutest thing ever, her and her husband Phillip were expecting their second child sometime around Christmas. Their eldest however was older than Remus by two and a half months. As Phillip regaled the Lupin family with a fishing story ("It was this big I tell you," Mr young said gesturing with his arms; "I'm sure it was dear," Mrs Young had responded dryly), Remus and the Young's daughter Danielle had sneaked off to go exploring, and since the two had been sitting far away from the fire, no one noted their absence._

__

_Remus and Danielle ran down the shoreline of the small lake and up onto the Lupins dock. Danielle sat down at the end and dangled her feet in the water, squealing happily when her small toes first touched the glassy lake because it was kind of chilly. Remus stood beside her because he didn't feel like getting wet._

_"Look at the moon," Danielle said after a while. "Isn't it pretty?"_

_Remus looked up at the ancient sphere, a slight breeze rustling his sandy hair. The moon was a full as he'd ever seen it, though he'd never really paid that much attention to the moon and her phases – what five year old boy did? _

_"Feh," Remus grunted as he picked up one of the rocks he'd left on the dock earlier and tossed it at the moons reflection, causing it to refract eerily. "What would I care about a giant rock in space? That's girl stuff."_

_Remus looked around and the grabbed Danielle by her wrist, pulling her to her feet. "Common," he said. Taking her back up the dock, towards the tree line and down a trail that he and his father had explored earlier that day…_

Flashback Ended 

"We ran through the trees for about ten minutes before we were attacked…and I got bitten."

Orion looked at her friend, a haunted look on his usually happy face. Was there something else to this story that he hadn't said yet? "What happened to the girl? Danielle?"

The pained look on Remus' face told her that she had hit the nail on the head…she wasn't certain if she should be happy about that or not.

"She died." Remus said simply, staring at something that only he could see, recalling some private memory that only he knew.

"I remember somehow getting up into a tree…all the blood," here Remus rubbed his left shoulder, Orion realizing that that must have been where he was bitten. "Our parents showed up in the middle of it, they'd discovered that we were gone and had come looking for us, and then they'd heard all the noise…the screaming…My father killed it…but not before Dani was…"

This was enough for Orion to comprehend the fact that Remus' experience had been more traumatizing than hers had. She took one more look at Remus – his light blue eyes shimmering with tears – then enveloped him in a powerful hug. She gasped as Remus buried his face in her chest, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her waist, silent sobs racking his body. Normally Orion would have slapped a boy silly, and thrown in a few hexes for good measure if one had dared to put his head where Remus had put his. But Orion knew that there was nothing perverted in his actions…he simply need some comfort. And if given the option, subconsciously any human being will seek that comfort in the first place that they ever found it, a woman's breasts.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Orion rubbing her companions back, before Remus got a hold of himself and let her go; apologizing for his outburst. Orion told him not to worry about it, it was obvious to her that he blamed himself for the girl's death, and probably always would.

The two finished the rest of their lunch in silence; never even bothering to try and come up with a solution to Remus' little problem…but for some reason it didn't seem important anymore. It, like everything else would eventually become 'old news'.

Glancing at his watch Remus noticed that their afternoon classes started in about ten minutes. When he told Orion this she stuffed her hand into her robes and pulled out her schedule; groaning loudly as she realized that she had Transfiguration next (it was her worst subject), not to mention that she hadn't the faintest slue where the classroom was. And from what she'd already heard of Professor McGonagall, you didn't want to be late for one of her lessons.

Remus finally put a smile back onto his face and told her that he'd show her where the classroom was…it wouldn't be a problem for him because his next class was on the same floor, and even if he was late, Professor Vector was fairly lenient.

Remus leaned against the stone walls of the Entrance Hall for the second time that day, waiting for Orion to come back from the Slytherin commons with her books. He forcefully kept his face neutral when other students…especially girls gave him odd looks as they came out of the Great Hall. Obviously news of his little Outburst in Charms had already traveled around the gossip rings of the older students.

Remus raised his head as Orion burst through the dungeon doors, black hair tussled and her cheeks pink from her run back to her dorms. Remus offered to carry her books for her, which she happily obliged.

Together they climbed a few flights of stairs…and went through a few tapestries before Remus stopped in front of a classroom door, telling Orion that this was the Transfiguration classroom. He handed Orion her books, and took another look at his watch before running up the corridor, waving at her and yelling good-bye as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Bye, Remus," Orion replied before opening the door and stepping in to the room, taking the empty seat beside Severus. A happy grin on her face, Severus had definitely gotten a wrong impression of Remus, he wasn't horrible at all. But she figured that if Severus was really her friend, he wouldn't be angry at her for making friends with the Gryffindor.

Orion's next few weeks at Hogwarts passed rather quickly. She could hardly believe it when she had been at the school for almost a month. Orion had quickly gotten used to her professors, and since all of her friends were fifth years all she had to do to make sure that she didn't get lost on her way to class was make sure that she was with one of them before it started. But with one of the Marauders showing her around the school…she'd quickly become an old pro at navigating her way around the castle.

Not to seem like the ungrateful son, Remus had tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team…and he'd made it to, a Chaser. Orion had been ecstatic for Remus when he'd told her that he'd made the team. But for Remus this just meant that he had more to do. But after a few practices with the team, he'd been singing a different tune…literally. Both James and Sirius were on the team: Sirius as a Beater and James as the Seeker. Orion would have tried out for the Slytherin team, but true to Remus' words, her body kept going nuts on her. And to put it rather bluntly…it was pissing the hell out of her. But Remus had assured her that within the year her body would accept the wolf, and return to normal…with a few permanent heightened senses to boot. Orion vowed that she'd make her house team next year.

Amazingly enough, Remus and Orion had managed to keep their friendship a secret. And the two of them were growing closer by the day. On the evening that Remus had taken Orion down to the Shrieking Shack, the two of them had just sat around for hours talking, Orion telling Remus about her attack. Their friendship however, had been on a bit of a rocky road at one point, with Orion refusing to talk to Remus. She'd discovered why Severus hated the Marauders first hand; they treated him like dirt…below dirt actually. Pettigrew wouldn't really do anything, and from what Orion had learned of him, that was because he was afraid of Severus, and would only do some taunting when things were completely out of Severus' hands. And by out of his hands, that means his wand out of his reach. Potter and Black however, were relentless, never passing up an opportunity to try and take Severus down a peg. Hexing him, or simply just embarrassing him beyond belief. And if there was one thing that Orion had learned about Severus very quickly was the fact that he was very proud. What had gotten Orion had not been what Remus had done to her friend, but what he hadn't done. He wouldn't do anything, just stand around and watch his mates be bullies.

Eventually Orion had talked to Remus, but only after he'd groveled a bit. She'd only seen Severus tormented by the Gryffindor boys twice, and the second time Remus hadn't been there, and Orion had taken full advantage of the fact…

Flashback 

_Orion was laying with Andromeda out on the grounds by the lake, enjoying the last little bit of summer before the chill of fall set in.__ The two girls looked up when Dallas and Severus joined them. __Dallas__ sat next to Andromeda as Severus lay next to Orion._

_"What's up?" Severus asked his friend._

_"Hopefully your fly there, Sev," Orion responded._

_Severus sat up and looked faster than you could say 'what?'. After making sure that he was safely stored in his trousers Severus turned a mock glare at the girl still laying to his left._

_"What?" she asked innocently._

_"You know what," he responded. When she continued to look at him like she had no idea what he was talking about, Severus' glare turned into a smirk as he raised his right hand and started to tickle Orion's abdomen._

_Orion squealed in delighted surprise when she felt her friend start to tickle her stomach. She arched her back and started to smack him, mentally cursing anything that might just be passing by at the fact that Severus had managed to find the spot on her body where she was truly ticklish._

_Between fits of laughter Orion managed to squeal, "Stop… ::snort::…Sevi… ::snort::… stop!"_ __

_"What," Severus responded just and innocently as she had before. Andromeda and Dallas had keeled over laughing at the show that the two dark haired snakes were putting on. _

_Severus was suddenly flung backwards as a hex hit him straight on the chest. _

_"Oi, Snivellus. When a girl says stop, you stop," came a voice from across the lawn. Orion sat up to see Potter and Black striding towards them._

_Before Orion could even say anything, Severus had been levitated and hung upside down. Andi and Dallas had stopped laughing._

_Potter was the one who was levitating Severus and bouncing him up and down with each word he said._

_Orion stood up, to angry to even comprehend what the two Gryffindors were saying to her friend. The wolf was awakening inside her, and was ready to defend someone it considered a member of its pack. "Put him down," she said in a voice that was much calmer than she felt._

_"Why," James asked. "We're simply protecting your virtue."_

_Orion now put on an act that any Slytherin could tell was a fake. "Oh, "she said in a little girl's voice. "I never looked at it that way," here she walked up and stood in front of James, dropping her act…_

_"Because what I see is a pair of _COWARDS_ looking for an excuse to be as pair of jackasses!" Orion stopped her speech there and slapped Potter hard, making sure to leave a lovely hand shaped mark on his face._

_Orion turned around when she heard and THUNK which told her that in his surprise Potter had been unable to hold his spell. She walked over and kneeled beside her friend, asking him if he was okay. Noting the definite green in his checks from being bounced up and down so many times. _

_She now turned her wand on the two Gryffindors, Potter still in shock at the fact that she'd slapped him. "Get outta here," she said. "Before I curse the two of you so badly that you won't even be recognizable. _

_Black and Potter had exchanged glances, then gotten up and left._

Flashback Ends 

Severus hadn't exactly been thrilled about what had happened. But he had thanked her…when they'd been alone anyway. And even though Orion knew that Remus would have heard about it from his two dorm mates, he'd never said anything; which told Orion that if he'd been in the same situation, he would have done what she had, and that he harboured her no ill will.

But tonight was the night. The first full moon of the new school year. And Remus and Orion were heading out towards the Whomping Willow together. When they got there, Remus searched for a few minutes before he found a stick long enough to get to the knot that would freeze the tree. When he found one and had poked the knot, he took Orion's hand in his a lead her into the tunnel.

Orion was nervous, this was only her second transformation, and the only thing that she could remember from her first one had been that it was very painful to turn into a werewolf.

As if he sensed her nervousness he gave her hand an extra squeeze, and a look that told her that he would be there for her. Orion marveled at the fact that all day he'd seemed to know just what had been on her mind. But then again, Remus had told her that once her body leveled out, to make the change from human to wolf less harmful to it, it would start to turn the body during the day. It suddenly dawned on Orion what he'd meant, that other than his appearance and most of his mind, the day of the full moon his senses were already that of the wolves…

James, Sirius and Peter all sat in the Gryffindor Common room counting down the time till midnight. The three Marauders sat unobtrusively in a small corner of the homely room, waiting for all the students to leave the room so that they could leave and not be noticed.

"So," Sirius said in a whisper when it was about quarter to midnight. "You guys ready to surprise our furry friend out of his mind?"

"You know it," James replied. "We've spent the last seven months learning how to be animagi, now lets go test it out."

And with that the Marauders set off through the portrait hole, and towards their newest adventure.

Remus and Orion sat on the floor of the little shack, having decided to discard their wands before they got into the shack; it wouldn't do to destroy their wands now would it?

Orion had now graduated from nervous to scared, she had started to shake uncontrollably, refusing to let go of Remus' hand. Remus could tell that she was afraid of the transformation, he had been afraid his first few changes too, now he simply dreaded the feeling of it, but he was no longer afraid.

Remus took Orion and hugged her in much the same way that she had hugged him earlier that month. Remus, having been a werewolf for more than ten years felt the sway of moon powerfully, every one of her emotions. And he knew that the moon would rise in little over five minutes…his body was starting to prep itself for the change. He breathed deeply, "Can you feel it?" he asked Orion.

Orion could feel something, but she figured that it was just her supper churning; she had been feeling rather nauseous a few minutes ago. But she knew that that wasn't what Remus was talking about. "What?' she asked.

Remus looked at her, and she was surprised to see that his blue eyes had suddenly taken on a gold like quality, and were in fact starting to look more like dogs eyes. Was he changing already?

"The change," he said, "the moon will have risen in a few minutes."

Orion closed her eyes and looked deep into herself…yes she felt it. She felt the animal inside of her rearing to get out…

An hour or so later a rat, a stag, and one rather large dog were running down the long tunnel that would take them to the Shrieking Shack. When the three friends reached the end of the tunnel, they peered into the room and what they saw was something that none of them had suspected. There wasn't a werewolf here…there were werewolves, as in plural…as in MORE THEN ONE. Remus had never told them that there was another werewolf at Hogwarts; in fact he'd always told them that he'd been alone in his transformations. So why was there another werewolf in the Shrieking Shack? After one final look at the two creatures who were _playing_ of all the things, they turned around and headed back up to the castle. They'd definitely ask Remus about this in the morning.

Well, I'm done another chapter. What did you guys think of it? I would like to take this chance to apologize for the long wait in between updates. I've been having a big issue with both writers block…and simply not having very much time to do anything at all, let alone write (as much as I love doing it).

I probably won't be updating this for a while. For a few reasons: a) I'm going to be updating FaaD:TWoD first. b) I have a one shot that I'm writing for an anime I watch. Naruto. I won't be posting it on this account in fact I won't be posting it on this site. I'll be posting it on Media Miner because…well…it's going to be yaoi. And for those of you who don't know what that means: boy on boy sex. Don't know what has made me want to write it though. If you like Naruto and want to read it, tell me so in your review and I'll be sure to email you when I post it. c) I have two chapters to beta, and both of those people have been waiting quite a while (yes SMM, I'm going to finally get my ass in gear and beta your chapter…get that smug look of your face or I wont and you'll have to post it with your _horrible_ grammar _::_sticks out tongue and waves powerstick around_::_… "Writer Star Power: Make-up" _::_changes into the beautiful and intelligent Sailor Senshi of the English language_::_ … "Bad Grammar Go Splat"…No, I'm not stoned, and surprisingly enough I'm not even hyper this time. I blame it on the dog, she's telling me to be weird…?..._::shifty_ eyes_::_ ). And d) I'll have my grade eleven finals starting in a little over a month, so I'll need to start studying.

I would like to thank my bf Danielle for letting me use her name in this chapter (even though I didn't ask _::_winks_::_). And if you ever read this Dani, NO I don't want you to die. We'll save that for You-know-who…no pun intended…well, maybe a little. Lol.

And for those of you who'll mention it. YES! I KNOW THAT WHALES DON'T LIVE IN LAKES. But Remus is five…he wants to see a whale.

Please review this story; I hope to reach my fifty review mark soon.

Bye bye

dragonsprincess


	7. Friends Ask Too Many Questions

 To put it bluntly, I own nothing to do with HP.

HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THAT BOOK 6 HAS AN OFFICIAL TITLE NOW? HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!

Yeah, I'm done now. On to the thank yous to my fantastic reviewers.

****

**_Insaneiac the Maniac:_** Thanks for the review. Oi, you have a dirty mind…if I wanted you to think that Remus and Orion had some werewolf "_fun_", I make is seem dirty, but just to placate yourself… they were playing tug-of-war with a table leg. And as to your comment about Orion crushing Potter's balls…HEHEHE. Yeah, that little scene with the Marauders didn't turn out quite how I wanted it…I blame it on writers block. And you know I'll keep it insane Obaka wa baka : P

**_Star123:_** Thanks for the reviews. I'd glad that you like it. So Dallas is a …what did you call it again? "Dirty little stop out?" ROTFL. And yes…he is…wouldn't you like to know why? HEHEHE. Everyone seems to like Dallas, but that's what I wanted…Not every Malfoy is evil. And I just loved the idea of Lucius having a brother who had fallen so bloody far from the tree that he might not even be on the same planet. Lol. And as to the sticky end bit…considering that you'll see Dallas in my other fic as well, you can find out what he did with himself after Hogwarts. I've only mentioned his so far though…not to ruin anything for you, but…lets just say that things between him and Lucius have only gotten worse over the years. Yeah, I love humiliating my characters, it's so fun. Yeah, I wanted Remus' story to be sad. Actually ::chuckles:: one of my best friend's names is Danielle (the friends that read your response about falling off the bed lol…tell Ben I say hi), and when I got her to read the chapter, she was all like "OMG, you killed me, you bloody killed me." It was the only thing that she could say for a while. HEHEHE. Yeah, Orion is very loyal to her friends…she would die for them. And as Severus is her best friend. Lets just say that James learns quickly not to bully Severus in front of her…he never comes out of it very well. ::Phew:: long response for a lot of reviews, ne?

**_Silver Moon Megami:_** Thanks for the review. _ME_ a review-a-holic…_never_. Lol. Yeah I'm lying. You talking to yourself…they could probably make a comedy out of that. : P  "Would the Master be liking some Brandy?" ::snorts:: Yeah, at the exact same time…then people stare at us, what fun? You always want chocolate Pocky…you always want something to do with chocolate.

**_Joe Blow:_** Thanks for the review. The reason I'm probably better at writing comedy is because it's so bloody fun. I almost cried during the Remus flashback part. And as to Yaoi…probably because I have a dirty mind : P

**_Atiannala:_** Thanks for another great review girl. Yeah, the five year old logic was really fun to write…I just let my imagination go crazy. Cause things don't have to make sense when you're that young. As to the more werewolf bit…you'll have to read to find out. And as to his friends…rather bluntly ::grumbles about stupid Gryffindor's having no tact:: lol. Congratulations at getting into Boston U. I'm really happy for you. I still have one more year in the halls of torture before I'm free. Don't worry, Dallas will be in this one a bit…and he's back to normal. AKA, being a typical guy. And as to Severus' reaction to Orion's friendship with Remus…not in this chapter : P

Well, sorry for the wait. Enjoy… 

****

**_Moonlight Sonata_**

****

**_Chapter Seven: Friends Ask Too Many Questions_**

****

**_By: dragonsprincess_**

****

****

All around Hogwarts it was a fine Early-Autumn morning; a ghostly mist hung around the ground, and a soft breeze was rustling the leaves on the trees. The leaves themselves would take hours to describe properly, as there is nothing more beautiful than the tops of trees in early fall. The brilliant gold's, and the fiery red's are abundant, their phosphorescence tickling the retina. 

However, this beautiful scene was to go mostly unnoticed, as the majority of the members of this school were still happily sleeping it their beds. Most to intent on ignoring their homework and other responsibilities to care what could possibly be happening outside. To them, ten O'clock on a Sunday morning simply didn't exist, for that would be obliterating the true meaning of the weekend: sleeping in.

But across the grounds, down a path, and through the quaint little village of Hogsmeade, there existed an old-looking house. A Haunted House. A house that the villagers had been too afraid to approach since the home had been built some five years ago. It alluded many as too just how the house, which was now fondly, or not so fondly called the "Shrieking Shack" had become haunted so soon after its founding. The fact that it was only ever noisy a few times a month had never occurred to any of the villagers; and you'd think that it would, considering that Hogsmeade was the only entirely magical settlement in the British Isles, so strange happenings were the norm around this place. Then again, perhaps it was because it was so normal, that it didn't attract as much attention as it should have.

However, this morning the village was abuzz with chatter and wonderment. After over three months of nothing but peace and quiet from the old house, last night the phantoms had returned with a vengeance. It had been louder than ever, many villagers had been unable to sleep and had been up all night listening to the deafening yells and crashes. The earsplitting howls.

However, contrary to the belief of the villagers, the Shrieking Shack was not haunted, at least not by overly emotional specters. In fact, this small house only hosted people once a month, and that was on the full moon. Only the full moon. When the Shrieking Shack was built five years ago it had been built for the use of a student from the school up the road. For this student was a werewolf.

Remus Lupin lay on his back on the cold wooden floor of the Shrieking Shack, feeling how he usually did after one of his transformations, like a train had run him over…or he'd fought a few rounds with a wild re'em, and lost horribly. But Remus had grown used to feeling like this. Just like he'd grown used to the fact that he never remembered what he did on these nights. Clenching his eyes tighter because of the light coming through a hole in one of the boarded windows, Remus tried to go back to sleep.

It was then that Remus realized that there was a great weight on his chest! Panicking, he opened his eyes…opened his eyes to see something that made him blush so red hot that you could have fried bacon on his face.

There was Orion, half laying on his chest, arm draping across him, her breathing deep and long. It suddenly occurred to Remus what everyone had forgotten to think about…that every morning after a wolf moon; a werewolf would wake up in the nude.

Remus quickly tried to occupy his mind with other thoughts, attempting not to focus on the naked reality using his chest for a pillow. But as hard as he tried, he just could not chase from his mind the feeling of Orion's soft breasts pressing against his abdomen every time either of them breathed.

_Gods, they're soft_, Remus thought for a second. _NO! BAD! Something cold…ice is cold. I'm having a glass of ice water; I'm chewing on some ice cubes…naked Orion rubbing ice cubes over her – NO! Bad mind! Bad! BAD MIND!!!_

Suddenly Remus felt his body start to react to his not-so-innocent thoughts. _NO! BAD BODY! VERY BAD BODY!!!_ Remus mentally chastened himself. _Cold shower! Cold shower! COLD SHOWER!!! Orion in a – OH GODS NO!!!_

Remus banged his head on the floor with a resounding THUD.

The next thing that happened - pending on how one would look at it - was either a good thing, or the worst thing that could have happened to Remus in his current situation.

Stirred from both the motion and the noise caused by Remus' little self-struggle, Orion let out a soft, early-morning moan, then snuggled in even deeper into her "pillow", wrapping one of her legs around his, brushing up against one of Remus' rather sensitive areas.

Now, Remus' situation was just _wonderful_. His body (the lower regions anyway), seemed to have grown a mind of its own, refusing to take orders from the mind…well, at least the part of Remus' mind that hadn't gone completely rampant and was currently sliding down a dirty gutter.

Remus started to silently whimper. He wanted this situation to end, but he didn't want to wake Orion up. However, Remus wouldn't be forced to make that decision as Orion, awoken by the irregularity of Remus' breathing moaned again, then turned her head to face Remus.

Bronze eyes met blue, and it didn't take Orion long to note the panicked blush on Remus' face. It was then that Orion realized that she'd practically been laying on top of him…why was there something hard against her leg? Orion didn't even want to think about it…but curiosity killed the wolf.

Keeping her eyes fixed on Remus' Orion slowly slid her hand down towards what was touching her leg. When her hand brushed against it, the electrified look on Remus' face told her that her guess had been correct.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, removing herself from Remus and turning her back on him faster than the wave of a wand.

_Oh my gods! OH MY GODS!!! I just touched his…NO!!! Don't think about it!_ Orion mentally screeched.

Remus to had gotten into a sitting position with his back turned to Orion, trying to make his body listen to the head that was on top of his shoulders.

Soon Remus had gotten his body and mind under control. He then turned his attention to see what kind of damage he'd managed to give himself the previous night. Remus had long resented his wolf side's self-mutilating tendencies. But…there were hardly any. There were no bite marks or gashes on his arms or legs. In fact, the only ones that he could find were on his chest, a place that he'd never damaged himself. Looking at them again, they looked like claw marks, and ones that we're smaller than any he'd caused himself in the past. Could they have been from Orion? Was having a companion solving his inner wolf's boredom? Was he finally done with hurting himself?

Looking up to find out which room he and Orion had woken up in, Remus chuckled seeing that it had been the big bedroom upstairs. How convenient. Getting shakily to his feet, Remus walked over to the bed, grabbed one of the pillows and pulled off the quilt.

Remus tossed the quilt to Orion, then sat down on the floor, using the old pillow to cover himself. "So," he said, "can we talk now?"

Orion gratefully accepted the blanket, wrapping herself in it; then turned to face Remus. "Sure," she nodded.

"Gods," Orion said, "I can't believe that it never occurred to either of us that we'd wake up naked. I mean, what a thing to forget?"

Remus laughed. "I know. But I do have a theory as to why. Neither of us has ever worried about this. You've only been through a wolf moon once, and it's just never been an issue for me. Before I came to Hogwarts my mum or dad would just come downstairs in the morning and give me some clothes, when I came here Madam Pomfrey would just come down here and give me one of my uniforms. And since I learned the Summoning Charm last year, I've just summoned some robes from my dorm-"

"Hold on," Orion said. "From your dorm? Are you telling me that your friends have _never_ once noticed that a pair of your robes just flies out of the room once every month?"

Laughing again, Remus looked at her, grinning. "Guess I never told you that James, Sirius, and Peter figured out what my monthly disappearances meant in our second year. If they'd seen some of my robes flying out of the room, they wouldn't give it a second thought."

"Are you serious? They figured it out within two years?"

"Yep," Remus replied.

Orion suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. If it had taken twelve year olds only two years to figure Remus out, how long would it take her dorm mates to guess her secret?

"Well," said Remus, interrupting Orion's thoughts. "I think it's about time we got dressed and headed up to the castle. Madam Pomfrey will want to see us soon; and believe me when I say that if she thinks it's taking us too long, she will come down here."

Remus got back to his feet and started to head out the door to go downstairs and get his wand. Orion followed quickly after him, all the while keeping her eyes focused on his head and shoulders…Remus had only grabbed one pillow.

When Remus got downstairs, he immediately went over to the brick fireplace, and started to remove one of the bricks on the mantle.

Dumbledore had shown Remus this brick when he'd taken Remus down here before Remus' first transformation of his first year, telling him that the hole was for him to put his wand in. Which Remus had done every transformation since. Reaching into the niche, Remus pulled out his wand, then tossed Orion her Maple one.

"_Accio robes_," Remus chimed. Orion quickly following suit.

James Sirius and Peter had been up all night, none of them able to believe what they had seen the previous night. How could there be another werewolf at Hogwarts? If there had been, Remus would have told them…right?

Sirius lay on his bed, pondering these very questions, though another one had recently started running around in his mind. _Who were they?_ Sirius wanted to know just who had joined their friend in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius had started trying to figure out who they were. Knowing that Remus would have been told about another wolf at the school…knowing Remus like he did, Sirius was sure that he would have made friends with them. But Sirius just couldn't think of anybody that his friend had started hanging around with lately. Sure, Remus hadn't been with his fellow Marauders as much this last month, but he, James, and Peter had put down his absences to "Prefect things", and had never asked. Seemed like Remus had also been making a new friend.

Sirius looked up as he heard a whooshing sound; he quickly pinpointed the sound of the noise. "Looks like Remus is up, guys."

At the opposite end of the school, and down in the dungeons, a certain Andromeda Black had been up all night, wondering where Orion had gone. Melody and Jaclyn had stayed up rather late as well, waiting from their dorm mate to return, but the both of them had fallen asleep at around half three in the morning.

But Andromeda was worried about her friend. Many times she had debated going to get Dallas and Severus, and going out to look for her.

Suddenly Andromeda heard a sound like wind, this being the dungeons, there were no windows, therefore no breeze. Pointing her wand in the direction of the sound Andromeda let out a startled screech when she saw a pair of Orion's robes levitating and flying out of the dorm.

Awoken by Andromeda's scream, Melody and Jaclyn turned and looked at their fellow Slytherin.

"What the hell was that for, Andromeda?" asked Jaclyn, obviously not happy that her beauty sleep had been interrupted.

"One of Orion's uniforms just flew out of the room." She responded.

The blonde exchanged a meaningful look with her best friend, then returned her attention to Andromeda. 'Well," Jaclyn said, a smirk plastered all over her face, "we obviously know where our dear Orion was last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me that you're that naïve, Black? Use your head. In what situation would a girl be gone all night, and then need some fresh cloths in the morning? Obviously Kamaria has a boyfriend that she never told us about."

Orion and Remus walked back up to the castle. Remus was glad that it was still _early_ on a Sunday morning. Not many students were in the halls to see the two of them walk in, looking like they'd been up all night (which they probably hadn't…who knows?)

The two parted ways after seeing Madam Pomfrey, and having her heal any wounds.

"See you," Remus said heading up a flight of stairs as Orion was pushing a tapestry aside.

"Yeah, see you later," Orion replied.

After going up a few flights of stairs and through a secret passageway or two, Remus found himself in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait. "Flibberty Gibbit," he said, walking through the portrait hole, beelining for his dormitory…he could definitely do with another hour or two or five of sleep.

Upon entering his dorm, Remus was surprised to see that all of his friends were up and at'em; usually they would still be in bed when he returned after full moons on weekends. And why were they all staring at him so expectantly.

"Had a little company last night, Remus?" Peter asked.

Remus was suddenly on guard. Why of all the questions to ask after one of his transformations did they ask that one.

"Don't think I ate anything last night, Peter," Remus replied. Why had the three of them suddenly exchanged conspiratorial glances? Remus didn't like this at all.

"Are you _sure _that you didn't have any company last night, Remus?" James asked, his hazel eye twinkling mischievously.

"Pretty sure, James."

"Really," Sirius said, "Cause when we checked last night, there was another werewolf in the Shrieking Shack."

Remus was completely taken off stride by this remark. He was angry. "W…what we're the three of you doing at the Shrieking shack last night!!! We could have killed you!!!"

"Oh, so there was a "we" then, Remus?" James said, ignoring Remus' anger.

"So what if there was a "we", James?" Remus yelled. "You guys _COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED_!!!" 

Sirius, however, decided to placate his friend before trying to get anymore information out of him. "Like this," Sirius said, changing into a black dog that was roughly about the size of a bear, then walking over to his friend and licking his hand.__

Remus just stared at Sirius, stunned, as he watched his friend turn back to normal. "How the bloody hell," he said in shock, "did you manage to become an Animagus, Sirius?"

"Hey," James said indignantly, "not just Sirius. Peter and I have as well."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I'm not Sirius, he is," James said, point at Sirius. "But, no. I'm not kidding.

"C'mon, Peter, lets show him?"

Remus watched in stunned awe as James transformed into a stag, and Peter a rat. Then watch again as they changed back.

"Remus," Sirius said, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I think you should site down."

Remus nodded vaguely as he sat down on James' bed. The other three sat down on the bed as well.

"When did you…how did you?" Remus managed to stammer.

"Well," James said, "After we found out about you in second year, you were always telling us how lonely it was, and how you would chew on yourself because you were bored-"

"Then, in third year," Peter continued, "when Professor McGonagall told us about Animagi, we realized that if we could become animals, we could keep you company on the full moons-"

"So," Sirius pick up, "We started to research everything we could. You know, learn which Potions and Spells would help us along. We didn't actually start trying any transforming until the end of last term. Then we perfected it this summer.

Sorry we kept it from you Remus, but we thought we'd make it a surprise."

"Now," James grinned, "we told you our story, now you tell us yours. Who's the other werewolf?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but quickly caught himself. "James, you know I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"_Because_, it's not my secret to tell you who it is. That's her secret and hers alone."

"So it's a her," Sirius said in absolute glee.

Opps.

Orion, on the other hand was being hassled by her peers in much a different way.

"Common," Andromeda begged, "who _is_ he? Who's your lover?"

"Was he any good?" Jaclyn asked.

"I keep telling you guys, I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND, AND I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH A GUY!!!"

_At least not in the way that you're thinking_, Orion thought to herself. _And we'll just keep it that way._

"Then where the hell were you last night?" Melody asked. "And why did you need a new pair of robes?"

"I can't tell you!" Orion stated.

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Who is he?"

Now, this discussion had been going on for a while, and needless to say, Orion's patience was wearing thin…_very thin_.

"Errrg," Orion growled. She had quite enough of the third degree…especially since she hadn't done anything. Orion now knew how Remus had felt before his dorm mates had figured it out. He'd told her about it on their way back through the tunnel.

Orion quickly grabbed her school bag and slung it over her shoulder; she was going to go to the library to do a Potions essay that was due on Tuesday. And if her dorm mates followed her, she'd be sure to get a table close to Madam Pince's desk, that way they'd have to be quiet.

She stormed down the girls corridor and out through the cobra and into the common room. Not surprised at all that Andi, Mulciber, and Goyle followed her, never once stemming their flow of questions.

"WOULD YOU THREE JUST STOP IT?" Orion yelled.

"Stop what?" came a familiar voice from one of the leather couches, Orion turned to look, it was Severus. Orion smiled, Severus would believe her, and help to knock some sense into her room mate's heads.

"Severus," she chimed, taking the free chunk of couch beside him. "Good morning."

"I've had a good morning…are you feeling alright? You look a little pale, not to mention stressed."

Orion noted with a bit of dismay that the rest of the fifth year boys were hear as well. Dallas seemed to be giving her an odd look. Orion brushed it off, she would deal with the matter at hand first.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit under the weather at the moment, and the stress? Well, these three seem to have the notion that I was out all night with my secret boyfriend, and that we had sex."

Severus cocked one of his dark eyebrows, and looked at the other girls. "Is that true?"

Jaclyn nodded.

"Hmmm, and you reasoning behind these accusations are…?" Orion mentally cheered, she'd known that Severus would take her side.

"Well," Melody said. "She was gone _all_ night, and this morning she summoned a clean uniform from our dorms. Then she comes back looking all tired, as if she's been up all night."

"I was in the hospital wing, like I told Severus, I'm feeling a tad under the weather." Orion said. Putting as much indignity into her voice as she possibly could. (Well technically it wasn't a lie; she had been to see Madam Pomfrey this morning).

"That is an out and out lie, Kamaria," Mulciber said. "And you know it."

Orion opened her mouth to say something, but Severus cut her off. "It doesn't matter, Jaclyn. What Orion decides to do with her nights is _none_ of your business, especially since the two of you aren't exactly friends."

Orion noticed that Dallas had come to stand behind her. "He's right you know. It's not any of your business. If she has a boyfriend, so what? It's not like none have never dated before…how many boyfriends have you had now, Jaclyn? And, so what if she may not be a virgin, not like all of us are," he said this with a pointed look at Even Rosier, who looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Hey," Even said. "What was that look for?"

"What," Dallas said in shock. "Are you about to deny your own promiscuity, Evan? Cause I've probably heard more stories from you than every other guy I know put together."

"I'll second that," said Rabastan Lestrange, Rosier's best friend.

"Of course not," Evan said looking outraged. "I worked hard to get my reputation."

"Look," Severus said. "Bottom line, this is nobodies business."

Jaclyn and Goyle looked outraged, and stormed out of the common room.

Andromeda, however, approached Orion. "Forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course," Orion said.

"Right, thanks" Andromeda said. "I…I'm gonna head off to the library then." With that Andromeda practically ran from the common room.

"Severus, Dallas," Orion said after Evan and Rabastan had headed off to breakfast. "Thank you for supporting me back there. I was about ready to freak out."

"Don't worry about it," Dallas said sitting down in the comfy chair that Evan had vacated earlier.

Severus nodded his agreement. "I may think that you're lying about the whole hospital thing. But it's none of their business."

Orion laughed. "Yeah, and you obviously don't think that I have a boyfriend either, or you'd be first in line to torture it out of me, Sev."

Severus and Dallas laughed. "Severus," Dallas said, "she's known you for a month, and already it's like she known you for years."

Severus simply laughed some more. "So, you guys wanna go and get some breakfast."

Well, here it is. Done. What did you guys think of it? I rather like this chapter. The beginning was _SOOOOOOOOO _fun to write ::cackles like the witch I am::.

**_IMPORTANT:_** For those of you who have been following this for a while. I've been thinking about writing a fic to follow up this one. But it won't be a sequel. Everyone who's in this story is going to appear in my other story as well (with the exception of James and Lily of course, their dead).

But in between this story and FaaD, there's like what twenty years, a lot can happen in twenty years. This story, if I decided to write it will be a series of short stories, telling about what happens to them in sixth and seventh years…the post Hogwarts years…the College years. Can't you lot just picture Dallas as a frat boy ::laughs at thought::? And what happens when Orion finds out that her nearest and dearest friend became a Death Eater. And what about the witch who gets Dallas to stop playing around and get in a serious relationship…AKA, his wife. Sound interesting? Tell me what you guys think about this idea of mine…and I'd love a suggestion from you, this one would basically be for you guys, the readers. Do you want it after I'm finished with Moonlight Sonata?

dragonsprincess

Please review. And for any of you who don't know, I updated my other fic…it hasn't gotten many review yet though, guess that's what I get fro updating the same day that the title for book six is announced : P

Please please review, as my friend SMM is always so fond of telling me, I am a review-a-holic. lol


	8. Meetings

_First and foremost, I want to dedicate this chapter to a good friend of mine and her husband, it's their first Anniversary. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GUYS!!!"_

I own nothing, absolutely nothing…I really am getting sick of writing these things sigh

Congratulations to Jo on her pregnancy.

Sorry this took a while guys, I had a little bit of writers block at some points. And other stuff has come up…those of you who know me will know what I'm talking about…the rest of you will when it's finished.

And now on to my lovely reviewers.

****

**_I Know You Know Me:_** Thanks for the review girl. Interesting choice in name I must say. Yeah, that's right, you loved it. Aren't you glad that I bitched at you till you read it? Well, here's that next chapter you asked…no… _demanded_. And next time…don't' mention the completion of my chapters; it could get me in trouble. And AU means Alternate Universe.

**_NorthDemonicAce:_** Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you liked it…and you're lucky, you reviewed when I was almost complete with this chapter so you didn't' have to wait to long. So here's that chapter so you can placate that need of yours to know what happens. Lol. I see you have a dirty mind…but then, you did ask the question with the whole nude bit didn't you. You'll find out grins And is the 1987 in your email your birth year? Cause if it is, you were born the same year that I was.

**_sunshine41:_** Thank you for the review my friend. So you're honoured to know me because I'm a good writer…blushes You were concerned about my OC's "psychopathing"? Thanks the best word ever. If you're talking about think OC's…that's one of my fanfiction pet-peeves, so I do try to avoid creating them myself. I heart you too Hun, and you're my hero too.

**_Blacksouledbutterfly:_** Thank you for your review. I loved what you said about Orion…wrapping their tongues around their heads. I laughed so hard. Yes, Sev is totally cool; I absolutely adore writing anything to do with him. And Yes, I adore Dallas as well; wait till you see what's up with him. And as to people ever stopping teasing Remus and Orion…where's the fun in that? Yeah, they should have remembered…at least Remus, but people forget things. And yes, that scene was so fun to write; I totally blazed right through it, and was sad once I was done. I'd been waiting to write that scene since like chapter two when it popped into my head.

**_HotVampireGal:_** Thanks for the reviews Hun…most people don't review every chapter when they start a new story, and because you did I totally adore you. Your fav list? Woot Woot blushes I'm sixteen. And as to my gender…I think that the 'princess' in the name is enough to answer that question. Your birthday was coming up? Happy (probably belated now) Birthday! How old are you? Yes, I assure you, I enjoy writing those embarrassing moments even more than you lot like reading them.

**_Atiannala: _**Thanks for another great review Hun. I do try for the original plot ideas (I've read too many that are so close to being the same story that it's sickening). I'm glad that you think Orion's a great character; I work really hard on my OC's. Oh yes, the 'wake up' scene was the most fun I've had writing in a long time. And yes, poor Remus. Poor Remus and those 'boy urges'. Lol. If you wanna see what people are doing with the HBP, check out these forums…I'm Ryuuhime.

h t t p : n e w c l u e s . m u g g l e n e t . c o m / i n d e x . p h p

Just remove the spaces.

**_Silver Moon Megami: _**Thanks for another review Hun. So how're things over the rest of Canada? _I miss you!!! Come home now!!! I miss our crazy chats!!!_ Sorry about that outburst…no, wait, I'm not. roles eyes You and your chocolate. Bite me, I know what phosphorescence means, and no, I wasn't trying to confuse people. I just had a flow going on, and that odd (but oh so cool) word actually fit there. Oh, yes, Remus has a "bad mind" wriggles eyebrows…get your mind out of the gutter you dirty lil' girl. Or maybe you're not actually a wolf…looks at yearbook pic…you're definitely human. HEHEHE, the wolf needing therapy…that's the best. LOL. I _know_ that you love Dallas.

Well, that's it for now folks (think bugs bunny). And now on to my chapter, enjoy…

****

**_Moonlight Sonata_**

****

**_Chapter Eight: Meetings_**

****

**_By: dragonsprincess_**

Orion, Dallas and Severus were sitting at the Slytherin table, eating a hearty breakfast, and talking between mouthfuls.

Now, it must be said that the two boys were rather surprised at the amount of food that Orion was packing away. Dallas and Severus, both completely clueless as to why their friend was eating so much…they'd known her for about a month, and neither of them had ever seen her eat like this.

"Umm, Orion?" Severus said hesitantly. "Are you ok? It's just that you're eating rather a lot."

"What," Orion said, sounding outraged. "Can't a girl eat as much as a guy can?"

"No, no," Dallas said, hoping to save the situation. "Of course they can. The two of us have just noticed that you're eating a bit more than usual, that's all."

Orion looked from Dallas to Severus with an odd look. "Right," she said, then returned to her breakfast.

But the three were soon to be interrupted again, however, by an owl flying down and knocking over Orion's plate and drink. Swearing, she glared at the bird as it happily took some of her bacon rinds.

Orion was about ready to thump the owl when it held out its leg for her so that she could see a small note attached to it. Her anger evaporating slightly, Orion unfastened the parchment, then watched as it took off again.

She quickly unrolled the letter, the _very_ short letter.

_'Orion,_

_Meet me in the library ASAP. We need to talk, now._

_RL'_

Not quite sure what to make of Remus' short letter, Orion got up and started running out of the hall. In her haste not noticing that Dallas had read it over her shoulder.

He watched as Orion sprinted out of the room…Dallas recognized that hand writing and signature. So Orion had a secret friend…interesting. But, there was currently a more pressing matter at hand…namely, the man sitting next to him.

After Orion had left the Hall, Dallas clunked Severus on the head with his fist. "You idiot," he said. "You _never_ ask a girl why she's eating a lot, _NEVER!_ She'll think you're calling her fat. Don't you know anything about women?"

"All right Dal," Severus replied, massaging his skull. "I get the point. But do keep in mind that not every guy has dated half the girls in the school," here he paused for effect. "Or, does your understanding stem from the hour you spend in the bathroom every morning?"

Dallas glared at Severus, then punched him in the arm.

"Fuck, Dal," Severus said, rubbing his offended limb. "When the hell did you learn to hit so hard?"

"I didn't."

Orion sprinted through the Entrance Hall and up to the fourth floor, why had Remus sent her a letter already? He'd told her that he'd probably spend half the day sleeping (an activity Orion would have gladly entered into had her room mates not been bloody clods).

She looked at the letter again, noting that Remus' hand was a little sloppy...especially for him. Why had the note been written so quickly? This and other such questions plagued Orion's mind as she pushed open the heavy oak door and walked into the Hogwarts library.

The Slytherin grinned as she noticed that Madam Pince had looked up from her desk to glare at the student who had just entered her domain, the student that might just harm one of her precious books. Orion cringed as she remembered a comment Dallas had made earlier in the week as her, Dallas, Severus and Andromeda had been studying for a test in Charms. Dallas had been irked at the fact that the Librarian had walked by the quartet four times after only twenty minutes of them having been in room…

Flashback

_The four fifth year Slytherins were sitting at a large table, located in the center of the Charms section, all of them disgusted at the fact that the usually lenient Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick had scheduled an exam after only three weeks of school, he usually waited at least six weeks before putting his students through such torture; and when Rabastan had asked the tiny professor just why he'd scheduled one already, Flitwick had replied with a slightly irritated, "Because you have your O.W.L's this year, Mr Lestrange. _That's_ why."_

_Unfortunately, the other teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Flitwick…although, the other teachers so far seemed content just to pile on more homework, and have more quizzes. Not that this placated the students…the quizzes weren't too horrible, they were short, and they wouldn't determine any of their grades this year…but the homework meant many long hours spent in the common room and library, looking up dates and other obscure facts that none of the students really saw the advantage of, like who really cared if the Confundus Charm was invented by Agatha Flemming? _

_Orion was talking to Severus about Permanent Sticking Charms, seeing if he understood them any better than she did, when Madam Pince had walked by for the fourth time._

_Dallas__ had taken to glaring at the "nosy librarian" when she'd passed by them about five minutes ago. He followed her progress as she walked by, his grey eyes egging her to continue on her way back to her desk._

_"What the hell does that overgrown vulture think she's doing anyway, besides annoying the hell out of us?" he growled after Madam Pince had left again. "I mean, what are we gonna do, bend a page? Gods forbid that happen to a totally ancient and outdated book."_

_Now Severus joined in, turning a page in the tome he was reading. "Too true…and she's probably hexed the books to attack anyone who does bend a page. And if you tear one…run for you're fucking life."_

_"I know! Like really, Pince adores these books _way_ too much…she's gotta have a fetish with the bloody things-"_

_Severus suddenly dropped the book, a look of horror on his pale face. "What the hell, Dal? Don't say that when I'm reading one…Erg! The images now burned into my brain."_

Flashback Ends

Orion quickly headed to the back of the library to a secluded table that Remus and herself had chosen for meetings such as this at the beginning of the year. As she rounded the last set of bookcase, she caught sight of her fellow Lycanthrope leaning against the table, his foot tapping rapidly on the ground.

The Slytherin stopped for a second and observed her friend; something in the way he was carrying himself told her that he was nervous. Orion had never seen Remus act like this before. What had happened? What was wrong with him?

Tossing some of her long black hair behind her back, Orion continued towards to table, eager to find out what was wrong with Remus. Maybe she'd be able to make him feel better.

Remus looked up the moment that he heard Orion's footsteps…it sure hadn't taken her long, he'd only been waiting a few minutes. But now that she was here, Remus wasn't quite sure just what he was going to say to Orion, or just how he was going to say it to her.

Orion walked towards Remus, and sat down on the table. "So," she said, hoping that her nonchalant demeanor would calm her friend's nerves a little. "What did you want to talk to me about that was so urgent?"

To her surprise, however, Remus started to fidget even more than before. What was wrong with him?

In a desperate attempt to get Remus to calm down, Orion grabbed him by his arm, and forced him so site on the bench, where she started to massage his shoulders.

Remus soon calmed down a bit and leaned back in relaxation.

A few minutes later, Orion again asked Remus why he had called her to the library.

This time Remus shifted to see her, he'd have to tell her eventually anyway. Right? Perhaps he should see if he could become invisible…stupid James' Invisibility Cloak for being in the dorm. Oh well, best get on with it.

"Orion," Remus said in a shaky voice, "you remember when I told you that James, Sirius and Peter have known that I was a werewolf since second year?"

The Slytherin nodded slowly, just what was Remus getting at?

"Well…ahh. Apparently they decided to become Animagi in order to keep me company on the full moons…"

Orion suddenly didn't like where this was going. Coupling what Remus had just said with the way he was acting, she knew where this was going.

"Well," Remus continued shakily. "They, ah…never told me about it. They wanted to surprise me -"

Orion definitely knew where this was going now…and she _really_ didn't like it.

"- Well, they came to the Shrieking Shack last night. And they saw the both of us. They've been pestering me all morning about who you are. But I kept telling them that is wasn't my secret to tell…

Can we tell them? I hate keeping things from my friends…especially since they know I am."

Orion looked at the pleading look in the Gryffindor's eyes…damn the puppy dog look…why did Remus have to be so cute anyway?

The Slytherin sighed. "Fine, alright, we'll tell them. I'll go the Astronomy tower after dinner tonight. Take them up after I leave, then we'll tell them."

"Thank you, Orion," Remus said, enveloping her in a crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Orion smiled, she loved it when Remus was happy like this.

Orion sat alone at one of the corner tables in the common room doing her Transfiguration homework; although that currently wasn't what was on her mind. What was on her mind was what, exactly; she was going to say tonight when see met with Remus' friends.

The situation made her really uncomfortable, she hardly knew the other Marauders at all, and now they were going to know that she was a werewolf. In fact, the only dealings she'd had so far with Potter, Black and Pettigrew was with them bullying Severus…in which case she'd slapped James and threatened to hex them into next week. As much as she adored Remus…to her, Potter and Black were enemies…but she was willing to become friends with them for Remus' sake. But if they continued treating Severus the way that they did…she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

Orion looked up when she heard the other chair at the little table slide across the stone floor. She mentally cringed when she saw who'd decided to join her…

Lucius Malfoy.

As much as she liked Dallas, Lucius made her skin crawl. Not to mention that her wolf's instincts would put her en guard any time that he was around, and today was no different.

"Hello, Malfoy," she said in a neutral sort of way. Orion knew that Lucius would understand her tone as "I hate your guts and wish you'd crawl into a hole somewhere. But since you have more authority that I do, I'll be nice".

Lucius smirked a smirk that told her he'd understood her loud and clear.

"So," he said in a low voice. "What have you been up to lately, Kamaria?"

Orion raised an eyebrow at the head boy, what was _he_ up too? Best to play dumb until she knew for sure. "I'm doing my homework, Lucius," she said, gesturing to the books and parchment on the table before her. "No mystery there."

"I see," he said, not even bothering a glance at the book laden table. "That much was obvious…but evidently something's on your mind. You haven't written anything in twenty minutes -"

Orion's eyes widened for a second…why had Lucius been watching her?

"- and you've been staring off into space. Not the actions of someone who is absorbed in their homework."

Here Lucius smirked again…though this time it was a vicious one, one of a predator. "I've been talking to Jaclyn and Melody, and they told me that you didn't sleep in your dorm last night, and that you claimed to have been ill and in the hospital wing…

For someone who was so ill that she had to stay overnight, you seem surprisingly fine to me. A little pale, but other than that just fine."

Orion mentally screamed, why did these things always happened to her? First this morning with her room mates, and now with Malfoy! She felt like ripping out her hair!

"Why do you care?" she asked. As far as she was concerned, this situation couldn't end soon enough.

"Because," Lucius said in a soft voice that would give the impression that he actually did, "as both head boy and an older member of this house it is my responsibility to take care of the students of this school and my fellow Slytherins."

Orion actually snorted at this. "What a load of crap, Malfoy. The first thing you ever said to me was asking me if you could get under my skirt. So why don't you just shove that caring, paternal façade up your ass and go bother someone who cares. Either that, or help me with my Transfiguration homework."

Lucius looked at Orion with the most amused look on his aristocratic face (Orion just couldn't get over how much him and Dallas were alike in the looks department).

"Don't forget too much, do you, Kamaria?" he asked after a while.

"No, I really don't.

So what is it going to be, Lucius? Are you going to sod off, or make yourself useful?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, took the parchment that Orion had been working on, then started reading it…

"That's wrong," Lucius said, indicating a place on the parchment with his finger. "So it that…that one's wrong too…and so is this one…Gods, Kamaria. Did you even read the textbook?"

"I'll give you the textbook," Orion growled, snatching her homework out of the older student's hands. Then grabbing said textbook, aiming a swing at his head, which he ducked.

Orion sat on the wall, her long legs hanging over the edge. She was currently waiting atop the Astronomy tower for the Marauders, so she and Remus could tell Potter, Black, and Pettigrew that she was the other werewolf.

Her long black hair was dangling around her fingers that were clutching the cold stone of the turrets. She wasn't doing this because she was afraid of falling, if that were the case, Orion wouldn't have been sitting where she was. Nope, her problem was that she didn't really want to be telling three boys that she didn't know (two of which she didn't like at all) her biggest secret. But, as she kept on reminding herself, she was doing it for Remus…she knew he'd do it for her. Defend her, help her in anyway possible. Orion didn't know just how, in one month her and Remus had gotten so close…it must have been the feral bond that they shared.

When Orion thought back to her first day at Hogwarts, during the Sorting, she'd just picked Remus out of the crowd, it was as though he was the only person in the room, she'd felt like she knew him. And Remus had told her that he'd felt a sense of recognition then too, as well as when he'd seen her on the train. The two had done a little research, and discovered that werewolves had an uncanny ability to know each other for what they were the moment they saw each other. But since werewolves were rare, and meetings between two individuals were even rarer, this was a "highly undocumented phenomena". Both her and Remus had gotten a chuckle out of that. So they were "phenomena" were they? Then why did the Wizarding World treat their kind with distrust and animosity?

Orion sighed as a gust of wind whipped her hair around her head, and sent her cloak billowing around her body.

The Slytherin turned as she heard the door to the ancient battlement open, and the sound of male voices break the stillness that had been wrapped around her like a blanket. In the forefront, she heard Remus' voice over those of the others. She wasn't sure if it was because he was talking louder that they were, or whether it was because her ears had attuned themselves to his soft, tenor voice.

"Guys, wait here for a little bit. I'm not sure how she wants this to be done, and this is her secret after all."

Orion had already turned back to her earlier position of looking over the grounds and the still surface of the lake when she heard the door close again, and then solitary footsteps come towards her.

"Orion?" Remus said in a quiet voice.

She turned to face Remus, whose boyish grin immediately turned into a look of concern. Obviously some of the fear and unease she was feeling at the moment had found its way on to her face.

Remus walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her for the second time that day, though this time it was a very different kind of embrace

Orion felt Remus' arms snake around her in a gentle, comforting sort of way, also noticing as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Then he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"If you're not ready to do this, we can do it another time. If you want me too, I'll go over there and tell them that we won't be telling them tonight."

A solitary tear escaped Orion's eyes as she felt the care and understanding in Remus' soft voice. A sob wracked her frame as she wrapped her arms around Remus' and rested her head against his. She almost started to all out bawl when Remus embraced her even tighter.

After a few minutes, Orion loosened Remus' arms, then swung her legs back over the turrets, and got to her feet. She found that she was no longer afraid of what James, Sirius and Peter could do with the information of her lycanthropy; Orion knew that Remus wouldn't let them use it against her.

"Let's do this," Orion said. And she couldn't help but grin at the elated look that suddenly graced Remus' face. She gasped when he grabbed her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"You ok there, mate? Or should I be taking your temperature?" she laughed, praying to any deity that she wasn't blushing…why was it always the little things with her?

"Ready?" he asked.

Orion nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The two walked over to the door. Remus opened it while Orion leaned against the wall. As much as she was going to do this…she didn't want them to come barging in on her so to speak.

And that's pretty much what they did once Remus opened the door, piled onto the roof. Impatient boys.

"Oi," Sirius said. "Remus! Where are they…there's nobody here?"

"Of course, they couldn't be standing behind you, could they Black?"

The three boys whirled around to look at Orion.

"Kamaria!" James shouted. "You can't be serious?"

Orion chanced a look at Remus, and smirked when she saw the look on his face. The Gryffindor looked like he was about ready to burst out laughing.

"Well, Potter; we are serious. I'm a werewolf. Got bitten this summer, Cackles couldn't keep me, and Dumbledore offered to take me here…"

The five teens sat in the cool night air for a long time, doing little more than talking. Orion had soon grown accustom to the other Marauders, she'd even taken to calling them by their first names.

They'd had a good laugh when James had suddenly burst out, "Holy shit, Orion. You slapped me two weeks ago!!!"

Actually, Orion and Remus had had a good laugh, Sirius and Peter had suddenly gone wide eyed.

James had only calmed down after Remus had given him a good clunk on the head and reminded him that a) a werewolf could only make another werewolf during a full moon; and b) that even if in some miraculous twist James had turned…last night would have been his first full moon. Sirius and Peter had then joined in the laugh as well.

"So," Sirius said after a while. "You want to see our Animagus forms?"

"Sure," Orion said.

James, Sirius and Peter all got to their feet, grins plastering their faces. The Slytherin watched in awe as the three boys before her changed gracefully into a stag, a rat, and the biggest dog Orion had ever seen in her life.

Then she watched again as they changed back into themselves. "Wicked," she said. "I can't believe that you three managed to become Animagi at fifteen. It's amazing really."

"Thanks," James said. "So, we can come to the Shrieking Shack on the full moons, right?"

Remus and Orion exchanged looks, both suddenly remembering this morning.

"Umm," Orion said. "Well, as long as you come after the moon's risen, and leave before dawn-"

"Yeah," Remus said. "Becoming a werewolf isn't the most pleasant thing on the planet, and we'd rather spare you guys the trouble of seeing us change."

"Okay…" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Hey!" Peter said suddenly. "Remus, isn't the reason that you summon robes out of the dorm, because you wake up nude? I remember you telling us…"

Peter stopped at the complete and utter redness that had erupted on the two lycanthrope's faces. Both Remus and Orion were embarrassed beyond belief, and were doing fish interpretations.

"Oh. My. Gods!" James yelled. "Did you two-"

"Wake up naked together this morning?" Sirius finished.

Orion and Remus sat dumbstruck, each second their faces getting redder and redder.

"You know what?" Orion said, suddenly getting to her feet and heading to the tower door. "If I don't get back to my dorm soon, my room mates will wonder where I am. See you later."

"_Orion_," Remus yelled. "_You can't just leave me to deal with this!!!_"

"I can, and I am. Besides…they're your friends."

"Orion!!!" Remus bellowed as she closed the door, and sprinted down the stairs. He was going to pay her back for that, and she knew it. But she could deal with Remus…it was the others that she still wasn't sure of.

Well guys, there it is. Another chapter. I really like this one…especially that sweet scene between Remus and Orion near the end.

Well, see you lot next time.

dragonsprincess


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time guys, but to put it blandly life has been hell for me, and I've had more important things going on than my fanfics, such as funerals and hospitals. So yeah. But I hope to be back soon, I'm currently writing the next chapter of "Moonlight Sonata"; don't know when the next one of "Forever and a Day" will be up. But I'll do me best.

During the summer, I also started writing a new fic as well, but I decided to wait till I had three to four chapters completed, I'm still writing chapter three. But if it takes me much longer to post anything, I will post that story. It's a Romance/Action/ Tragedy (or at lease it would be if you could put three genres in, so it will just be Romance/Tragedy). It's called "Haunted", and it's a tale based around Tom Riddle and his change into Lord Voldemort. After all "behind every great man, there is an even greater woman".

Hope to be back soon guys,

dragonsprincess


	10. Note 2

Author's Note:

Hello all, due to the amount of stories I saw coming down on FF when I was writing these stories, and the fact that the ratings on mine would be increasing, I started writing and posting on livejournal instead. So since people still seem to be reading and enjoying, I'll link you to some newer stuff.

.com/

Enjoy folks,

dragonsprincess


End file.
